A Természet Úrnője
by Arvael
Summary: Inuyasháék titokzatos üzenetet kapnak egy olyan erőről, mely segítheti legyőzni Narakut. El is indulnak a keresésére. Eközben Sesshoumaru csapata egy újabb taggal bővül... Köze lehet e két dolognak egymáshoz?
1. A kísértet üzenete

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**1. rész: A kísértet üzenete**_

– Kivételesen nem értetek jöttem – jelentette ki jéghideg hangon Naraku. – Veletek később végzek.

– Milyen figyelmes tőled – jegyezte meg Inuyasha, s kardja már a kezében volt, készen az összecsapásra.

Naraku fáradtan sóhajtott.

– Megmondtam: most nincs kedvem rátok pazarolni a drága időmet... Kagura!

A szélboszorkány előlépett a félhomályból. Inuyasha magában szitkozódott, de nem tette el a Tessaigát. Naraku tett egy lépést potenciális áldozata felé.

– Azonnal állj meg, Naraku! – kiáltotta Inuyasha.

Egy erdőszéli kunyhóban voltak, Inuyashát, Kagomét, Sangót, Mirokut, Shippout és Kirarát itt érte a szürkület, s a házban élő öregasszony befogadta őket, hogy ne kelljen a szabad ég alatt éjszakázniuk. A este kellemesen telt, egészen addig, amíg meg nem vacsoráztak, akkor ugyanis megérkezett Naraku és Kagura.

A helyiségben egyetlenegy gyertya világított csupán, s mikor Kagura finoman meglendítette legyezőjét, annak fénye is kialudt. Naraku jelenlétének köszönhetően pedig vaksötétség telepedett rájuk.

– Jaj, nem látok semmit se! – hallatszott Shippou kétségbeesett hangja.

Utolsó szavát egy villámgyors, testetlen suhintás nyelte el.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte ismét Shippou.

A következő pillanatban a sötétség eloszlott, s félhomály uralkodott a kicsiny szobában.

– Elmentek – jelentette ki Inuyasha.

Kagome gyertyát gyújtott és borzalmas látvány tárult mindannyiuk szeme elé. Az öregasszony holtan ült székében – pontosan ott, ahol volt a támadás előtt. Még a gyér fényben is tisztán látszott Naraku vágása az asszony torkán.

– Szegény öreganyó... – jegyezte meg Sango. – Pedig olyan kedves volt.

– Az most sokkal fontosabb, Naraku vajon miért ölte meg – tette hozzá Miroku.

– Igazad van – helyeselt Inuyasha. – De elmondanád, kitől kérdezzük meg? Naraku már nincs a közelben, az anyó meg, úgy látom, nincs beszédes kedvében.

– Az nem olyan biztos – hallatszott Kagome hangja.

– Mi? – kapta felé Inuyasha a fejét.

Kagome nagyjából egy méterrel az anyó fölött bámult kitartóan egy pontot a plafonon.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Sango.

– Maradjatok csendben egy kicsit... – tért ki a válaszadás elől Kagome. – kérlek titeket.

„_Ők nem látják. Persze. Kísérteteket csak én látok."_ gondolta a lány. Az anyó áttetsző testben lebegett földi porhüvelye fölött és most beszédre nyitotta a száját.

– _A démon azért ölt meg, mert attól félt, elmondok nektek valamit, ami segítség lehet a legyőzéséhez._

– Mi az, anyó? – kérdezte Kagome.

– _Induljatok északnyugatnak. –_ felelte a szellemalak. _– Ott rátaláltok az erő forrására, ami segíthet nektek._

– De milyen erőre? – faggatta Kagome. Észrevette, hogy az anyó alakja egyre halványodott és egyre távolabb került a testétől.

– _A Természet Úrnője az egyetlen, aki segíthet nektek –_ válaszolta az anyó; hangja egyre halkabban hallatszott. _– De vigyázzatok, ha az ereje elszabadul, veletek is végezhet – és az ismert világgal._

– Hogyan? – kérdezte döbbenten Kagome.

Azonban erre a kérdésére már nem kapott választ. A szellemalak teljesen elhalványult, hangja szertefoszlott. Kagome is már csupán a közeli erdő fáinak susogását hallotta. Üres tekintettel nézett maga elé. Gondolatban messze járt. _„Vajon mit jelenthettek az anyó szavai?"_

Inuyasha hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba.

– Kagome! Hallasz engem? Mi történt veled?

– Mi? – nézett rá értetlenül a lány. Aztán eszébe jutott, a többiek nem látták, amit ő, nem hallották, amit ő.

Elmesélte beszélgetését az öregasszony szellemével. Szavait döbbent csend fogadta. Mindenki magába mélyedve gondolkozott és próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Végül Miroku törte meg a csendet:

– Az világos, hogy van valami fegyver Naraku ellen, ami nagyon veszélyes. Ez a Természet Úrnője.

– Szerintetek ez valami tárgy? – kérdezte Sango.

– Biztosan, mint az én kardom – válaszolta neki Inuyasha.

– Nem is tudom... nekem inkább úgy hangzott, mintha egy nőről lenne szó – fejtette ki véleményét Sango.

– Egyetértek – bólintott Kagome.

– Valóban? Egy nőről? – gondolkozott hangosan Miroku, mire Sango fejbe vágta.

– Au! Ezt meg miért kaptam? – háborodott fel a szerzetes.

– Tudod te azt nagyon jól! – felelte Sango. – Neked mindig csak a nőkön jár az eszed!

– De hát nem is én mondtam, hogy a Természet Úrnője egy... au! Sango, most már elég! – kiáltotta Miroku.

Sango összefonta karjait, és tüntetőleg hátat fordított a szerzetesnek. Miroku értetlenül csóválta meg a fejét. Sosem fogja megérteni Sango gondolkodásmódját.

– Én azt mondom, ráérünk ezen gondolkodni útközben északnyugatra – jelentette ki Inuyasha. – Hajnalban pedig eltemetjük az anyót, de most inkább tegyük el magunkat holnapra.

– Inuyasha! – kiáltotta Kagome.

– Mi van?

– Én nem tudok aludni egy holtesttel a szobában!

– Akkor aludj a teraszon.

– Inuyasha!

– Igen? – pillantott rá ártatlan kutyaszemekkel Kagoméra.

– Fekszik!

– Au! – kiáltott fel Inuyasha, amint elterült a padlón. – Ez meg mire volt jó?

– Ne legyél ilyen bunkó! – kiáltotta Kagome.

– Már megint kezdik... – sóhajtott fel Shippou, és lefeküdt Kirara mellé.

Inuyasha végül beadta a derekát és még az éjjel eltemette az anyót, Miroku pedig megáldotta az asszony sírját. Kagome már zavartalanabbul aludhatott, de korántsem eléggé nyugodtan. Álmában csupa szörnyűségeket látott, és miután elindultak, egész nap idegesen tekintgetett körbe-körbe és többször is a háta mögé pillantott.

Eközben messze északnyugaton Sesshoumaru nagyúr szelt át egy széles rizsföldet, Jyakennel és Rinnel a nyomában. Rin Aunt vezette és igyekezett lépést tartani Sesshoumaruval.

A rizsföld után egy kis szakasz erdő következett, utána pedig egy falu. A démon már az erdő innenső szélén megérezte a füstöt és a vérszagot, melyet a szél sodort feléjük a faluból.

– Ti maradjatok itt – parancsolta, azzal elindult a falu felé.

– Igen, Sesshoumaru-sama! – mondta vidáman Rin, s örült, hogy végre megpihenhet kicsit.

Egész nap csak gyalogoltak és a kislány eléggé elfáradt. A Nap egyre lejjebb ereszkedett, de Sesshoumaru még mindig nem érkezett vissza. Rin nem aggódott – tudta, hogy a hatalmas démonnak nem eshet baja. De azért egy kicsit már nyugtalankodott.

Hamarosan egy árny suhant el mellettük, félelmetes sebességgel. Rin összerezzent, de amint jobban meg akarta nézni, miféle lény haladt el mellettük, az már beleolvadt az erdő sötétjébe.

– Jyaken, szerinted mi lehetett ez? – kérdezte Rin.

– Micsoda? – nézett rá Jyaken. – Nyisd ki a szemed, nincs itt semmi!

– De én láttam valamit! – ellenkezett Rin.

– Csak képzelődtél – legyintett Jyaken. – Nincs semmi, ami elkerülhetné a figyelmemet!

– Én igenis láttam valamit, Jyaken-sama! – mondta a kislány, azzal sértődötten hátat fordított neki.

Jyaken megvonta a vállát és továbbra is éberen figyelt.

Sesshoumaru kényelmesen, mégis gyorsan haladt az egyre sötétedő erdőben. A kíváncsiság hajtotta a falu felé... és egy szellem. Még a füst és vérszag ellenére is érezte egy idegen szellem szagát. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, a démon szaga is egyre áthatóbbá vált.

Kilépett a következő fa mögül, s ott találta magát a falu szélén. Emberek menekültek fejvesztve, sikoltozva – több család háza romba dőlt, s amelyik nem, azt a lángok perzselték. Gyermekek és idősek, asszonyok és férfiak teste hevert holtan, szerteszét. Alig maradtak túlélők.

– Szánalmas halandók! – szaladt ki önkéntelenül is Sesshoumaru száján.

Ekkor azonban megpillantotta a hatalmas szörnyeteget a falu végében. Épp felé fordult, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, mikor megérezte egy harmadik szellem jelenlétét is – egyenesen a háta mögül. Megfordult, s egy ugyanolyan hatalmas szörnnyel találta szemben magát, mint az iménti. A szörny megemelte egyik hatalmas mancsát, hogy eltiporja az embereket – s velük együtt Sesshoumaru nagyurat is.

Sesshoumaru villámgyorsan elugrott, s jó néhány méterrel odébb biztonságban földet ért. Higgadtan fordult meg. Egy bestiával elbánhat; vagy akár mindkettővel is, egymás után. De kettővel egyszerre még neki is kimerítő lenne. Talán nem foglalkozna velük – ha nem akarták volna megölni őt.

Ekkor egy alak robbant ki hihetetlen sebességgel az erdő sűrűjéből. Az egyik szörnyeteg éppen készült két kisgyermeket eltaposni, mancsa vészesen közeledett a sikoltozó halandók felé. A titokzatos alak az erdőből szélsebesen odarohant és felkapta a két gyermeket, mielőtt elérhette volna őket a szörnyeteg végzetes lépte.

Sesshoumaru kíváncsian figyelte a fejleményeket. Az alak megállt egy másodpercre, mikor letette a gyerekeket, messze a szörnyektől. Sesshoumaru döbbentetten vette észre, hogy egy fiatal nő az. Még jobban meglepődött, mikor látta, hogy egyedül akar szembeszállni a két bestiával és Sesshoumaru finom érzékeinek köszönhetően hamar rájött, hogy egy halandóval van dolga.

– Ez lehetetlen! – csodálkozott.

A fiatal nő azonnal az egyik szörny előtt termett, aztán – Sesshoumaru újabb döbbenetét keltve, melyet ezúttal a szellemnek sikerült eltitkolnia – felemelkedett a magasba, egy vonalba a démon szemeivel.

Sesshoumaru arra gondolt, most már kiegyenlítődtek az esélyeik. Ha a nő megtámadta azt a démont, akkor ő a másikkal addig egyszerűen elbír. Megtámadta hát a másik bestiát, ami egyre közelebb ért társához és a nőhöz. Sesshoumaru a levegőbe emelkedett és energiakorbácsával csapást mért a szörnyre, amely el akarta taposni őt, a nagyurat. A szörnyeteg észrevette Sesshoumaru támadását, és félig sikerült is kitérni előle. Sikerült, mert Sesshoumaru a fejét vette célba, de csak az egyik lábát találta el. Amíg a szörnyeteg teljes figyelmét Sesshoumarura összpontosította, ő előhúzta kardját és lesújtott vele.

Ebben a pillanatban mögöttük lecsapott egy villám és hatalmasat dördült az ég. Mire Sesshoumaru földet ért és ellenfele kettészelve esett szét, addigra eleredt a zivatar. Úgy esett, mintha dézsából öntenék, s az eddig lángokban álló faházak lassan kialudtak és a falura néma csönd ereszkedett.

Sesshoumaru megfordult, s látta, amint a gyerekek, akiket a nő megmentett, rohannak a titokzatos halandó felé, sarkukban a túlélőkkel.

– Köszönjük, úrnő, amiért megmentettél minket! – kiáltották boldogan a gyermekek.

A nő nem felelt semmit, de megeresztett egy mosolyt a gyermekek felé. Eközben az eső megtisztította a falut a törmelékektől és minden tűz kialudt. A nő megsimogatta a gyermekek fejét, aztán elindult Sesshoumaru felé. Az eső szemerkélni kezdett, végül teljesen elállt, mire a nő odaért a szellem elé.

– Köszönöm a segítséged – biccentett felé a nő.

Sesshoumaru nem felelt, csak méregette a titokzatos halandót. Még mindig nem értette, hogyan lehetett képes erre egy halandó.

– Majdnem megölt az a démon. Nem miattatok tettem.

– Akárhogy is, elkélt a segítséged és ők nagyon hálásak neked – biccentett fejével a háta mögé a nő.

Mögötte még ott álltak az emberek, s szemükben tükröződött az átélt fájdalmak és veszteségek friss emléke, ugyanakkor Sesshoumaru felfedezte bennük a hála bujkáló fényét is. Megvető arcot vágott.

– Halandók – jelentette ki. – Szánalmasak.

– Valóban úgy gondolod? – kérdezte élesen a nő.

Sesshoumaru gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt feléje. Ilyen hangon soha, senki sem beszélt még vele. De megőrizte hidegvérét. Mivel méltóságán alulinak érezte a kérdést, nem is fáradozott, hogy válaszoljon rá. Sarkon fordult és elindult visszafelé, útitársaihoz.

– Ha így van, miért érdekel, jól van-e az a halandó lány az erdő szélén? – kérdezte ravasz mosollyal a fiatal nő.

Sesshoumaru megtorpant. Aztán továbbsietett. _„Bizonyára látta Rint, idefelé jövet... De ez akkor sem magyarázza, honnan tudta, hogy velem utazik."_ Hirtelen felbukkant mellette a fiatal nő.

– Merre tartotok? – érdeklődött.

– Semmi közöd... – kezdte Sesshoumaru, de a lány beléfojtotta a szót:

– Mert ha ugyanarra, amerre én, akkor akár együtt is utazhatnánk... – folytatta. – Errefelé rengeteg pusztító démon akad. Együtt nagyobb biztonságban lennénk előlük... és a halandó lány is.

Sesshoumaru gyanakodva tekintett rá. Fogalma sem volt, miért szegődne a társaságába egy halandó. Ráadásul ez rangján aluli. Egy halandóval utazni! De annyiban kétségtelenül igaza volt az idegennek, hogy nagyobb biztonságban lennének. Ha egyszerre több szellem támadna rájuk, ő egyedül képtelen lenne végezni mindegyikükkel és még Rinre is vigyázni. Összegezve mindezt, Sesshoumaru úgy döntött, elfogadja titokzatos halandó társaságát – egyelőre.

– Rendben van – bólintott. – Hogy hívnak?

A fiatal nő elmosolyodott:

– A nevem Saura.

Folytatása következik...


	2. Zavaró gondolatok

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**2. rész: Zavaró gondolatok**_

Ahogy egyre távolabb értek az anyó kunyhójától, úgy Kagome is egyre nyugodtabb lett. Idegessége lassacskán elszállt, s immár vidáman ballagott társai nyomában.

Mindössze néhány napja hagyták maguk mögött a helyet, ahol Narakuval találkoztak. Ha arra az éjszakára gondolt, Kagoménak végigfutott a hátán a hideg. De ezzel nem volt egyedül – a többiek is igyekeztek minél kevesebbet gondolni a kunyhóban történtekre. A kísértet üzenete azonban nem hagyta őket másra koncentrálni.

Minél többet törték rajta a fejüket, annál jobban belezavarodtak. Annyi tényleg világos volt, hogy ha valaha is le akarják győzni Narakut, akkor szükségük van erre a Természet Úrnőjére, bármi is legyen az, s hogy északnyugaton találják meg. De ez volt minden, amijük volt. A többi, amit az anyó mondott... elég homályosan és vészjóslóan hangzott... ha elszabadul az ereje, lehet, hogy senki sem menekül előle...

Shippou se próbált ezekre a dolgokra gondolni, de bárhogy is küzdött ellene (például heccelte Inuyashát, vagy Kagomét faggatta mindenféléről), rajta is úrrá lett hamarosan a rosszkedv.

A társaság szokatlanul csendes volt. Az utóbbi néhány napban iszonyatos tempóban haladtak és rengeteg utat tettek meg; minden este úgy aludtak el, hogy hihetetlen fáradtságot éreztek a lábaikban. Mégis úgy érezték, nem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz. Reménytelennek és elérhetetlennek érezték a célt. Ezt Inuyasha ki is fejtette egyik délben, miközben pihenőt tartottak.

– De ha az anyó igazat mondott, ez az egyetlen esélyünk! – vetette ellen Miroku.

– Igen, de... Kagome! – nézett rá Inuyasha. – Nem mondott semmi konkrétat az anyó kísértete?

– Semmit – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Északnyugaton megtaláljuk. Ennyi.

– Mennyire északnyugaton? – tette fel a költői kérdést Inuyasha, melyre egyikük sem tudta a választ.

Délután továbbindultak, s miután áthaladtak egy rizsföldön és egy kis erdőn, szürkületre egy faluba érkeztek. A faluban vadonatúj faházak voltak, de a föld még vöröslött a napokkal ezelőtti küzdelemre emlékeztetve mindenkit. Ahogyan Miroku vezetésével haladtak a falu fogadója felé, a falu mellett magasló dombon tisztán kivették a friss sírokat a lenyugvó Nap vörösen izzó fényében.

– Nagy harc lehetett itt – jegyezte meg Sango. – Szellemek harca. Csodálom, hogy ennyien túlélték.

– Igen. Még mindig belengi a környéket a legyőzött démon vérének szaga – tette hozzá Inuyasha.

Egy csoport gyerek mellett haladtak el, s egy kisfiú éppen mesélt valamit a többieknek, de mikor Inuyashára pillantott, a szava elakadt. De aztán gyorsan visszanézett társaira, s folytatta monológját.

Inuyasha ezt észrevette, de nem tulajdonított neki nagy figyelmet csak lenézően mordult egyet – tipikus emberi reakció volt egy szellemet így fogadni.

Miroku nem járt sikerrel – ugyanis a fogadó még nem épült fel.

– Úgy tűnik, megint a csillagok alatt éjszakázunk – sóhajtott fel. – Sajnálom.

– Nem a te hibád – jegyezte meg Sango.

A kisfiú, akit Inuyasha látott idefelé, most az egyik ház sarkából figyelte őket. A féldémon észrevette.

– Hé! Mit akarsz tőlünk? – kiáltott rá.

A kisfiú megszeppenve húzódott vissza a ház mögé.

– Inuyasha! – pirított rá Kagome. – Ne beszélj így szegény fiúval!

– De hát...

– Most biztos megijedt! – folytatta Kagome. – Gratulálok, hogy mindig ilyen érzéketlen tudsz lenni!

– Micsoda? – Inuyasha nem hitt a füleinek.

– Igen! – fejezte be Kagome, s hátat fordított a kutyaszellemnek.

A kisfiú nem szaladt el, mint hitték, hanem hallotta minden szavukat. Csak ezután távozott. Leszállt az éj, mire visszajött az idegenekhez.

Inuyasha ingerülten mordult fel, mikor a közelükbe ért, de nem szólt semmit. Nem vágyott megint Kagomével morális vitákba bocsátkozni. Ezért csak csendben figyelt és várt. A többiek is figyelték a kisfiút, aki óvatosan közeledett feléjük.

– Segíthetünk valamiben, kisfiú? – kérdezte barátságos mosollyal Kagome, mikor végre odaért hozzájuk.

– É-én gondolom, nem szívesen éjszakáztok idekint – mondta a fiú. – Hideg lesz nagyon... és... ha gondoljátok... anyukám és én szívesen látunk titeket.

– Nahát, ez nagyon aranyos tőletek! – mosolyodott el Kagome.

A többiek (legfőképp Inuyasha) igencsak meglepődtek, de negyedórán belül már mindannyian benn ültek a melegben. Miután elfogyasztották a vacsorájukat és megköszönték, Inuyasha szólalt meg először:

– Ez a ház nem olyan, mint a többi – jegyezte meg. – Azok csak most épültek.

– Igen – bólintott az asszony, miközben összeszedte vendégei tányérjait. – Néhány nappal ezelőtt két hatalmas démon támadt a falura.

Szavait mély csend követte.

– Elmosnád ezeket, fiam? – nézett a kisfiúra a nő.

– Persze, mama! – felelte a kérdezett, s elvette a tányérokat édesanyjától, majd kisietett velük a szobából.

– Hatalmas szörnyetegek voltak. Tüzet okádtak, mint a sárkányok és mindenkit eltapostak, akit csak értek – emlékezett vissza borzongva a napra a fiatalasszony.

– Hogy sikerült túlélnetek? – kérdezte Sango, részvéttel a hangjában.

– Szerencsénkre erre járt két, nagy hatalommal bíró személy – felelte az asszony. – Az egyik egy fiatal nő volt... a másik pedig egy szellem.

– A nő nem volt az? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét a ház asszonya. – Ugyanolyannak tűnt, mint bármelyikünk.

– Lehet, hogy ő az, akit keresünk – jegyezte meg Miroku. – Ezek szerint akkor tényleg egy nőt keresünk.

– Miroku... – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Sango.

– Mondd csak, a szellem hogy nézett ki? – faggatta tovább Kagome.

– Hosszú, ezüstös haja volt, és volt valami, ami szembetűnő volt az öltözetén... egy bunda volt a jobb vállára terítve.

– Valóban? – kérdezte meghökkenve Inuyasha. – Ez Sesshoumaru lesz.

– Láttad, merre mentek? – kérdezte Shippou.

A fiatalasszony bólintott.

– Együtt mentek el... északnak tartottak – felelte a nő.

– Együtt? – bukott ki önkéntelenül is a kérdést Inuyasha száján.

– Északnak? – kérdezett vissza Sango.

A nő bólintott.

– Ez csodálatos... a bátyámnál van az egyetlen, aki segíthet legyőzni nekünk Narakut – összegezte keserűen Inuyasha. – Ironikus...

– Hajnalban azonnal utánuk megyünk – ígérte Kagome.

– Ez a hely tényleg hemzseg a démonoktól... – jegyezte meg Saura, miközben kitért egy újabb csapás elől.

Öt démon vette körül őket. Sesshoumaru elküldte Rint Jyakennel, egy távolabbi szikla mögé, ő maga pedig a titokzatos halandóval az oldalán harcolt ellenfeleikkel. Saura ügyelt rá, hogy erejét csak akkor használja, mikor Sesshoumaru nem látja – ez kezdetben be is vált; csakhogy miután már csak egyetlen démon maradt talpon és Sesshoumaru elpusztította saját ellenfeleit, már a fiatal nőre és különleges erejére figyelhetett.

Saura belátta, használnia kell az erejét, ha le akarja győzni a démont. Így hát fel kellett fednie valódi erejét Sesshoumaru előtt is. Egy másodperccel sem húzta tovább a pillanatot, mint kellett volna. Ha villámot idézett volna meg, mint a faluban, az életveszélyes lett volna. Így inkább úgy döntött, beveti a lángokat.

A démon utolsó csapása elől elugrott, aztán egy hatalmas tűzgömböt hajított felé a kezeiből. A szörnynek még megijedni sem volt ideje: azonnal hamuvá égett.

„_Ez a nő veszélyesebb, mint gondoltam. Jó lesz vigyázni vele..."_ gondolta Sesshoumaru nagyúr ezt látván. Természetesen a nagy Sesshoumaru nem ijedt meg egy halandótól, de ennek a nőnek félelmetes ereje van, ezt el kellett ismernie.

– Vége! – sóhajtott a nő. – Ötből öt! Nem rossz csapatot alkotunk, mi?

Sesshoumaru, aki egyáltalán nem kedvelte a fölösleges locsogást, csak mordult egyet. Majd még hozzátette:

– Te csak kettővel végeztél.

– Ez igaz – válaszolta a nő.

Egy sikoltást hozott feléjük a szél.

– Rin! – kapta a szikla felé a fejét Sesshoumaru.

Felugrott a levegőbe, s azonnal ott termett. Egy démon valahogy észrevétlenül maradt, s most a kislányt tartotta a markában.

– Engedd el és akkor gyorsan végzek veled – mondta jéghideg magabiztossággal Sesshoumaru.

A szellem csak gunyorosan nevetett. Hatalmas szörnyalakja messze kimagaslott a domb tetején, amin álltak. Felemelte a mancsát, hogy elkapja vele Sesshoumarut.

A kutyaszellem azonban kitért előle. Sokkal fürgébb volt nála. Ekkor egy árnyék suhant el mellette. Sesshoumaru azonnal rájött, hogy csak Saura lehet az. Ha ez a halandó veszélybe meri sodorni Rint, akkor...

De nem fejezhette be gondolatát, mert Saura már akcióba is lendült. Körbe-körbe futkározott a szörny lábainál – óvatosan, nehogy rátaposson a démon –, majd, mikor sikerült kellőképp felidegesítenie és összezavarnia a hatalmas szörnyeteget, felemelkedett a levegőbe.

Saura első terve nem vált be; ugyanis a futkározással remélte, hogy annyira felidegesíti a démont, hogy az elengedi Rint – de nem így lett. Így tehát egy másik taktikához kellett folyamodnia. Egy olyanhoz, ami veszélyesebb a kislány számára. De ez volt az egyetlen elképzelhető lehetőség Saura szerint.

Könnyedén lebegett a szörnnyel szemben, miközben koncentrált, s egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később két karjával a föld felé mutatott, mire az megremegett. Ez a terve végre sikerrel járt. A szörny megijedt, hogy a talaj hirtelen megmozdult a lába alatt, s elengedte Rint. A kislány zuhanni kezdett a föld felé, de Saura egy apró kézmozdulattal felrepítette a levegőbe, ahol Rin lebegni kezdett. A kislány még félt, de élvezte, hogy repülhet.

Miközben Saura arra koncentrált, hogy Rin a levegőben maradjon és ne essen semmi baja, támadást indított a szörnyeteg ellen; gyorsan végzett vele, ugyanúgy, mint amikor először találkozott Sesshoumaruval: egy villámot idézett meg, egyenesen a démonra irányítva azt. A szörny holtan esett össze, a következő pillanatban pedig Rin már Saura karjaiban ért földet.

– Rin, jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzájuk Sesshoumaru.

A kislány még egy kicsit remegett, de őszintén bólintott Sesshoumaru kérdésére. A kutyaszellem ezután Saurához fordult:

– Ne merészeld még egyszer veszélybe sodorni Rint – jelentette ki jéghideg hangon.

– Ura voltam a helyzetnek – felelte dacosan Saura, valójában azonban ő maga is tudta, hogy ez mennyire csak egy hajszálon függött. De úgy döntött, jobban jár, ha ezt inkább nem vallja be Sesshoumarunak, aki (tudta-e vagy sem) nem hagyta, hogy arcára kiüljenek gondolatai.

– Akkor menjünk – rendelkezett a nagyúr.

– Ööö... mi lenne, ha egy kicsit megpihennék? – vetette fel Saura. – Elvégre én is három démonnal végeztem, mint te és ki vagyok fáradva, gondolom, te nem annyira, de azért...

– Nem akarok itt éjszakázni – válaszolta Sesshoumaru és elindult.

Saura magában szitkozódott. Mikor földet ért Rinnel, igyekezett vigyázni, hogy a kislánynak semmi baja se essen, azonban magával már kevésbé törődött. Rosszul esett és most iszonyatosan fájt a lába. De nem mutatta ki – a nevelése és a büszkesége nem engedte. Mikor azonban megpróbált lábra állni, be kellett látnia, hogy kénytelen-kelletlen el kell mondania, hogy nem tud továbbmenni.

– Sesshoumaru... – kezdte óvatosan.

A szellem már jó pár méterrel előrébb járt, s most megállt. Végtelen nagy türelme már fogytán volt. Nem elég, hogy ez a halandó kockáztatta Rin életét és olyan sokat beszél és mindig olyan mosolygós és csak halandó, most még hátráltatja is és értelmetlen kérdésekkel bombázza. Lassan megfordult, s útitársára nézett, elővéve egyik remekül bevált fenyegető tekintetét.

– A bokám... megsérült és nem tudok ráállni – bökte ki nagy nehezen Saura.

Sesshoumaru nem szólt. A halandót pedig feszélyezte a túlságosan nagy csend.

– És fél lábon ugrálva kicsit fárasztó lenne az út – tette még hozzá Saura.

Rin közelebb ment hozzá.

– Nem tudsz lebegni? – kérdezte.

Ha valaki más tette volna fel ezt a kérdést, Saura valószínűleg a puszta tekintetével hamuvá égette volna az illetőt, de Rint kedvelte és ezért ő ilyen szempontból szerencsés volt. Ezért Saura vett egy mély levegőt, ezzel újabb erőt gyűjtve, hogy ne sikítson fel az égető fájdalomtól, egyben elmagyarázza Rinnek, mi a helyzet.

– Tudod, a fájdalom miatt elég nehéz koncentrálnom bármire is – felelte a kislánynak. – Ha lebegnék is, valószínűleg nem tudnék eléggé összpontosítani rá és akkor...

– Leesnél? – egészítette ki Jyaken.

– Igen – válaszolta mogorva pillantásokat vetve a kis démonra Saura.

Sesshoumaru feltekintett az égre, s egy éles füttyszó hagyta el ajkait. Nem tellett sok időbe, mire megjelent Aun a csillagok előtt. Engedelmesen leszállt gazdája mellé. Sesshoumaru odalépett Saurához, aki némileg aggódva figyelte a szellemet. A démon felemelte és elvitte a nőt Aunhoz, ott pedig felsegítette a hátára.

– Most már indulhatunk – jelentette ki, azzal meg se fordulva, maga mögött hagyta a dombot, s vele együtt az utolsó szörny holttestét is.

A többiek követték, Saura pedig gondolataiba mélyedve utazott tovább Aun hátán. Sesshoumarut nem tudta hova tenni. Rengeteg démonnal és félvérrel találkozott már eddigi életében, így már volt tapasztalata a szellemlényeket illetően. De Sesshoumaru egyikre sem hasonlított igazán. Néha kegyetlennek tűnt, de amikor Rinről volt szó, képes lett volna bármit megtenni a kislányért – akár bevallotta, akár nem. Ez világos. De őt, Saurát csak egy halandónak tekinti, akinek vannak különleges erői, és azt már a faluban is egyértelműen az értésére adta Sesshoumaru, mennyire tartja az embereket. Hát, nem sokra. Mindig csendes és látszik rajta, hogy nagyhatalmú démon, de akkor meg miért segített neki az előbb. Amúgy is csak azt beszélték meg, együtt utaznak egy darabig, de ez nem jelent semmi kötöttséget egyikük számára sem. Talán így akarta meghálálni, amit Saura Rinért tett. De lehet, hogy mégse.

Saura zavartan követte Sesshoumarut – a legelső démont, akit nem tudott kiismerni. De egyszer biztosan sikerülni fog, mint mindegyiket...

Folytatása következik...


	3. A találkozás

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**3. rész: A találkozás**_

Néhány órával a démonok támadása után Sesshoumaruék lepihentek egy tisztáson. Saura óvatosan leszállt Aun hátáról és igyekezett minél kevésbé megterhelni a lábát. Leült Sesshoumaruval szemben és a tarisznyájából elővett egy hosszú kendőt. Aztán levette a cipőjét, hogy bekötözhesse a bokáját. Mire készen lett, Rin és Jyaken is visszaértek a tűzifával, amit gyűjtöttek. Jyaken a botját használva meggyújtotta a tüzet, így végre megmelegedhettek. Ahogy egyre északabbra érkeztek, úgy egyre hűvösebbek lettek az éjszakák is, nem csupán a nappalok.

– Miért kötözted be a lábadat, Saura? – kérdezte Rin.

– Mert így nem fájt annyira és hamarabb begyógyul – válaszolta a nő.

– Halandó vagy – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru. – Beletelik pár napba, mire gyalogolni tudsz vele.

– Azért nem olyan sok az – felelte egy titokzatos mosoly kíséretében Saura. – Igaz, hogy halandó testben vagyok, de attól még gyorsabban gyógyulok, mint az emberek többsége.

– Remélem, igazad van.

Saura meglepetten nézett Sesshoumarura. Ezt megint nem tudta hová tenni.

– Úgy értem, ha egyszerre több démon támad ránk, akkor szükség lesz rád... illetve az erődre – magyarázta a szellem.

– Aha... értem – válaszolta Saura, s egy félmosoly jelent meg az arcán.

Néhány órával később, mikor Rin már elaludt, s Jyaken is épp elaludt, Sesshoumaru a nőhöz fordult:

– Miért mosolyogsz olyan sokszor?

Saura meglepődött a kérdésen, de azért felelt:

– Nem is tudom... talán mert... egy kicsit elviselhetőbbé teszi a terhet.

– A terhet?

– Igen – válaszolta komolyan Saura. – Tudom, nem látszik rajtam, de már épp eleget láttam ahhoz, hogy az élet és a felelősség terhe nehezen elviselhetővé váljon... a mosolyból erőt merítek.

– De talán épp az gyengít le... – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru.

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Ha nem rejtenéd az arcod mögé a gondolataidat és az érzéseidet, akkor több energiád jutna mondjuk a harcra.

– Ez rád is vonatkozik – felelte Saura.

Sesshoumaru kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– Te pedig sosem mosolyogsz – magyarázta a nő. – Sőt, szinte semmilyen érzelmet nem árul el az arcod. Ez is könnyen felemésztheti az energiáidat.

Sesshoumaru nem szólt többet, Saura pedig lassacskán elálmosodott és elaludt.

Inuyasha sebes tempót diktált, de – bár mindenki fáradt volt – senki sem panaszkodott. Szótlanul rótták az utat észak felé. Egyik délután több démon teteme mellett haladtak el, ekkor Inuyasha meg is jegyezte:

– Nem nehéz követni őket... mindenfelé hullákat hagynak maguk után.

– Szerinted mennyire lehetnek messze? – kérdezte Kagome.

– A nyomokból ítélve tegnap jártak itt – válaszolta Inuyasha.

– Én amondó vagyok, éjszakára menjünk innen távolabb és pihenjük ki magunkat – mondta Miroku. – Ha a megérzésed nem csal, akkor legkésőbb holnapután biztosan utolérjük őket.

– Kiráz a hideg ettől a helytől... – jegyezte meg Sango. – És ha belegondolok, hogy Sesshoumaru és a Természet Úrnője végzett egyszerre ennyi démonnal, akkor bizony szükségünk van pihenésre, ha esetleg harcolnunk kell.

– Igazad van – bólintott Kagome. – Keressünk valami nyugisabb helyet és tegyük el magunkat holnapra.

Másnap kora délelőtt Inuyasha végre megérezte a levegőben Sesshoumaru szagát.

– Már nincsenek messze – jelentette a többieknek. – Legkésőbb este utolérjük őket.

– Érzed Sesshoumarut? – kérdezte Kagome.

Inuyasha bólintott. Miroku óvatosan hozzátette:

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is könnyen megérezhet téged.

– Ha szerencsénk van igen, utánunk jön és akkor nem kell tovább gyalogolnunk – jegyezte meg Shippou.

– Shippou, ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – pirított rá Kagome. – Tudod, milyen veszélyes Sesshoumaru.

– Jól van, na... – a kis rókakölyök hátrált néhány lépést.

– Inkább siessünk – mondta Sango.

Sesshoumaru is megérezte fivére szagát és megtorpant, hogy pontosítsa, melyik irányban van Inuyasha.

– Mi történt Sesshoumaru nagyuram? – kérdezte kíváncsian Jyaken, mikor meglátta, gazdája megváltozott viselkedését.

– Nem mintha rád tartozna... – kezdte Sesshoumaru. – De az öcsém a közelben van.

– Vajon miért van itt? – kérdezte Jyaken.

– Ne tegyél fel ostoba kérdéseket! – villant meg Sesshoumaru szeme. – Rin, te maradj Jyakennel és Aunnal. Saura...

– Igen?

– Hogy van a bokád? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru.

– Ha kérdés arra vonatkozott, tudok-e már harcolni, akkor a válaszom igen.

Sesshoumaru bólintott.

– Gyere velem! – azzal elindult Inuyasháék felé.

„_Várjunk csak... ez a szag... olyan ismerős... De vajon kié lehet?"_ gondolkozott el Inuyasha. Kagome észrevette, hogy Inuyashát zavarja valamit.

– Mi a baj, Inuyasha? – kérdezte a lány.

– Érzel valamit, Inuyasha? – érdeklődött Miroku.

– Sesshoumaru nincs egyedül... – válaszolta lassan Inuyasha. – Vele van egy... egy halandó.

– Micsoda? – bukott ki a kérdés mindenkiből egyszerre.

– Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy a Természet Úrnője... – kezdte óvatosan Sango. – egy halandó?

– Nem ez a legfurcsább... – felelte Inuyasha.

– Hogyan? – nézett rá meghökkenve Miroku. – Hát akkor meg micsoda?

– Ismerős a szaga – felelte Inuyasha. – De nem tudom, honnan. Nem sok halandóval találkoztam, akinek a szagára emlékeznék...

– Hát, ez tényleg furcsa – bólintott Miroku.

– Egyre közelednek – fűzte hozzá Inuyasha. – Készüljetek föl, hamarosan találkozni fogunk velük!

– Jaj nekem... – hallatszott Shippou hangja.

– Az öcséd... – kezdte óvatosan Saura. – Ő...

– Igen?

– Hasonlít rád? – kérdezte végül a nő. _„Mert ha igen, nem lesz könnyű dolgom."_

Sesshoumaru megfordult és mélyen a nő szemébe nézett.

– Az öcsém egy félvér – jelentette ki jéghideg, fenyegető hangon. – Ha még élni akarsz, ezt a kérdést ne tedd föl még egyszer – Saura bólintott, jelezvén, megértette. – Ő egy korcs.

– Ne mondd, hogy... – kezdte a nő, de elharapta a mondat végét.

Az még hagyján, hogy Sesshoumaru szemei szinte villámokat szórtak, de a szó, „korcs" egy emléket kavart fel benne. Csöndben követte hát a szellemet, és hamarosan össze is találkoztak Sesshoumaru fivérével és kis csapatával.

Inuyasha összehúzott szemmel figyelte a fiatal nőt, aki Sesshoumaru mellett lépkedett. Koncentrált, és próbálta a szagot és az arcot összekapcsolni egy emlékkel, de nem sikerült neki. Aztán, mikor a nő a szemébe nézett, hirtelen minden eszébe jutott.

– Saura...? – kérdezte meglepetten Inuyasha. – Az nem lehet...

– Inuyasha, ki az a Saura? – kérdezte Kagome.

– Ez nem lehet ő, hiszen már Kaede anyónál is sokkal idősebbnek kéne lennie! – csodálkozott Inuyasha.

– Hát, akkor biztos nem ő – vonta le a logikus következtetést Miroku. – Biztos tévedsz, Inuyasha... ez egy fiatal, szép hölgy, aki...

– Akitől nem fogod megkérdezni azt, amit minden nőtől, akivel csak találkozol – mondta fenyegető éllel a hangjában Sango.

– Miről beszélsz?

– Jaj, ne kezdjük ezt már megint! – legyintett Sango.

– Inuyasha, ki az a Saura? – ismételte meg kérdését Kagome.

– Tűnj innen, te korcs! – hallatszott a dühödt emberek kiáltozása. – Itt nincs helyed!

– Takarodj! – jött egy újabb hang a tömegből. – Nem tartozol ide!

A kutyafülű kisfiú nem értette, miért akarják őt bántani, de most, hogy már senkije sem volt, nem tehetett mást, minthogy menekül.

– Menj innen! Hagyj minket békén! – kiáltotta az emberek közül egy vele egykorú kisfiú, aki tegnap még együtt játszott vele. Ez nagyon fájt az árva kisfiúnak és nem értette, miért bánnak így vele.

– Mi ez a hangzavar? – hallatszott valahonnan a tömeg mögül egy lány hangja.

– Ez a kis félvér azt hiszi, befogadjuk most, hogy az anyja meghalt – válaszolta egy mély férfihang. – Pfuj, szánalmas kis korcs!

Egy már félig nővé érett lány lépett elő a tömegből és látta, hogy az árva kisfiú egyedül áll velük szemben. A lány mellett lévő kisfiú pedig felvett egy kődarabot, hogy az árva felé hajítsa. Eldobta, de nem ért célt vele; a lány még röptében elkapta és összezárta tenyerében. Mikor kinyitotta markát, a kőből csak por maradt.

– Mondhatom, igazán nagy bátorság egy védtelen gyermeket megdobálni és elűzni.

– Te ebből maradj ki! – hallatszott az előbbi mély hangú férfi hanga a tömegből. – Ez a kis korcs nem tartozik ide!

– Korcs? – kérdezte élesen a lány és megvetően tekintett a férfira. – És még te merészeled magad embernek tekinteni... valóban az vagy... az embertelen fajtából.

– Ez egy szánalmas félszellem! – kiáltotta egy nő a tömegből. – Hiába várja, hogy megsajnáljuk, akkor is egy démon marad!

– Azt hittem te, mint egy anya, megérted... – felelte a lány. – De úgy látom, benned is csalódnom kellett... olyan emberek közt nem kívánok maradni, akik így bánnak egy árva kisfiúval.

– Meg tudom én magam védeni! – kiáltotta harciasan a kisfiú.

– Valóban? – jelent meg egy félmosoly a lány arcán.

– Ha nem akarsz itt maradni, menj! – kiáltotta a férfi. – Semmi szükségünk rád!

– Majd meglátjuk, mit szóltok, ha újabb démonok támadják meg a falvatokat... – jegyezte meg a lány, azzal sarkon fordult és elindult kifelé a településről.

Mikor a kutyafülű kisfiú mellé ért, megállt és lehajolt hozzá.

– Gyere velem... – nyújtotta ki a kezét. – Keresünk egy olyan helyet, ahol az emberek nem ilyen hálátlanok.

A kisfiú nagy, aranysárga szemeivel ránézett, aztán bólintott és megfogta a lány kezét. Elindultak; a lány vissza se nézett, de a kisfiú még többször visszatekintett a falura. Egyik ilyen alkalommal egy kő is röpült feléjük.

– Milyen kreatívak! – jegyezte meg a lány, mikor elkapta a kődarabot és visszahajította, éppen annak a férfinak a lába elé, aki küldte.

Amint földet ért a kő, egy hatalmas földrengés rázta meg a falut. De a lány és a kisfiú biztonságban voltak. A kutyafülű kisfiú nézte, mi történik, de a lány már elindult.

– Gyere! – mondta kedvesen a lány.

A kisfiú gyorsan felzárkózott mellé és megfogta a kezét.

– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a lánytól.

– A nevem Saura – felelte amaz. – Na és a tiéd?

– Inuyasha vagyok.

– Inuyasha? – döbbent meg Saura, aztán Sesshoumaruhoz fordult:

– Inuyasha az öcséd?

– Igen – felelte a démon. – Ismered?

Saura bólintott.

– Nem harcolok velük – fűzte hozzá.

Sesshoumaru az égre emelte tekintetét:

– Halandók!... Mindegy... akkor egyedül végzek vele.

– Azt nem hagyom – mondta határozottan Saura és megállt Sesshoumaruval szemben.

– Lenyűgöző a bátorságod, de bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, engem le tudsz győzni – szólalt meg tárgyilagos hangon Sesshoumaru.

– Ha nem muszáj, nem harcolok veled – magyarázta Saura. – De a barátaimat nem bánthatja senki, ha a közelükben vagyok.

– A barátaidat? – kérdezte lenézően Sesshoumaru.

– Igen... mint amilyen neked Rin.

Sesshoumaru arcán mintha a meglepődést vélte volna Saura felfedezni, de amint jobban megnézhette volna, az érzelem eltűnt.

– Rendben van – adta be a derekát Sesshoumaru. –Nem támadom meg... de megvédem magam, ha kell.

Saura bólintott.

– Ennyi nekem elég – azzal elindultak Inuyasháék felé.

– Vajon miről beszélhetnek? – kérdezte Kagome.

– Arra én is kíváncsi vagyok – jegyezte meg Miroku.

– Ha ő valóban Saura, akkor azt hiszem, sejtem, miről folyik a szó – válaszolta halkan Inuyasha.

Ekkor elindultak feléjük. Pár méterre tőlük megálltak.

– Mit akarsz, Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte rögtön Inuyasha.

– Ezt inkább én kérdezhetném tőled.

Inuyasha Saurára pillantott.

– Értem már! – kapta el öccse tekintetét a szellem. –Természetesen egy újabb halandó társaságát keresed.

– Bocsánat, de ha nem tévedek, most a te társaságodban van – jegyezte meg Kagome.

Sesshoumaru nem szólt, csak egy félelmetes pillantást küldött felé. Kagome azonban dacosan állta a tekintetét.

– Keresünk valakit, aki segíthet nekünk Naraku legyőzésében – magyarázta Miroku. – Úgy hívják, a Természet Úrnője.

– Na és... – kérdezte Sesshoumaru. – Azt hiszitek, talán ő az? – mutatott Saurára.

– Ha te az vagy, akire emlékszem, akkor valószínűleg igen – lépett közelebb a fiatal nőhöz Inuyasha.

Mindenki Saura reakcióját várta. A nő végül bólintott.

– Én vagyok az, Inuyasha.

– Akkor segíts nekünk Naraku ellen! – vágta rá azonnal a félszellem.

– Ki az a Naraku? – kérdezte Saura. – Talán egy démon?

– Te nem hallottál még Narakuról? – Sesshoumaru ezúttal meg sem próbálta leplezni csodálkozását.

Saura megrázta a fejét.

– Azt hiszem, hosszú estének nézünk elébe... – jegyezte meg Sango.

Folytatása következik...


	4. Naraku színre lép

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**4. rész: Naraku színre lép**_

– De ha Naraku közös ellenségetek, miért nem fogtok össze? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést Saura.

Egy ideig nem kapott választ, csak körben ültek némán, végül Kagome törte meg a csendet:

– Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru... hogy is mondjam... nem túlzottan kedvelik egymást.

– Elég finoman fogalmaztál, halandó – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru.

Kagomét sértette Sesshoumaru hanghordozása, de csak egy halk, dühös morgással jelezte ezt. _„Ha Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha nem teszi félre a gyűlöletét, akkor ennek a beszélgetésnek sincs sok értelme... Azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem ugrottak egymásnak..."_ gondolta Kagome.

– Értem már... – biccentett Saura. – De ha esetleg... khm... félretennétek az ellenérzéseiteket, akkor még nagyobb esélyünk lenne Naraku ellen.

Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru is ugyanúgy reagált: a tekintetükkel majdnem felnyársalták Saurát. A nő védekezően felemelte a kezét:

– Csak egy jéghideg logikával kikövetkeztetett abszurd ötlet volt – magyarázkodott. – Ugyan, ki gondolta volna komolyan? – kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen, és nevetett egyet.

Inuyasha csak pislogott a váratlan reakción, Sesshoumaru pedig csöndbe burkolózott.

– Döntöttem – hangzott néhány perc elteltével Saura hangja. – Inuyasháékkal tartok. Ha te nem akarsz Sesshoumaru, ne tedd, de Rintől szeretnék elköszönni.

Sesshoumaru bólintott és felállt.

– Ki az a Rin? – kérdezte Kagome.

– He... bátyám, csak nem egy halandó? – kérdezte gúnyosan Inuyasha. – Nahát, nem hittem volna, hogy te...

– Hallgass, ostoba! – mondta Sesshoumaru. – Nem tartozom neked magyarázattal – fejezte be, azzal elindult visszafelé, ahol Rinéket hagyták.

– Mindjárt visszajövök – ígérte Saura, s Sesshoumaru nyomában eltűnt az éjszakában.

– Hát... fura egy lány – jegyezte meg Kagome, amikor Saura eltűnt Sesshoumaruval. – Áruld már el, Inuyasha, honnan ismered?

Inuyashának nem akaródzott válaszolnia, de végül belátta, egyik útitársa sem hagyja békén, míg el nem meséli.

– Miután anyám meghalt ő segített nekem – felelte tömören.

– Ó! – mondta Kagome. Sok verzió átfutott az agyán, de erre nem gondolt.

– Ennyi? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Miért? Mit vártál? – nézett rá Inuyasha.

– Csak gondoltam, ha ennyire titkolózol, akkor valami drámaibb hírrel rukkolsz elő – felelte a szerzetes.

– De Inuyasha... az anyukád már régen meghalt – kezdte óvatosan Kagome. – Akkor Saura hogy lehet ilyen fiatal, ha halandó?

– Hát ez az – felelte Inuyasha. – Ez zavar engem is. Magam sem tudom.

– Gondolom, van valamilyen ereje is, ha már ő a Természet Úrnője – jegyezte meg Sango.

Inuyasha bólintott.

– Láttam villámokat szórni, lavinát elindítani és uralni a tüzet... – felelte a félszellem. – És nagyon erős. De sejtem, ez csak töredéke a valódi hatalmának, ha igazat mondott az anyó kísértete.

– Tényleg! – kapott a szájához Kagome. – Már majdnem elfelejtettem!

– Mit? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Emlékeztek, azt mondta, hogy az ereje végezhet az ismert világgal, ha elszabadul – magyarázta Kagome. – Vigyáznunk kell vele...

– Nem hiszem, hogy... – kezdte Inuyasha, de nem tudta befejezni, mert ekkor megérkezett Saura.

A vállára volt vetve a tarisznyája, kezében pedig tűzifát hozott.

– Visszafelé szedtem össze, nem láttam nálatok és itt, északon hidegek az éjszakák – magyarázta Saura.

A többiek nem szóltak semmit, így hát Saura elhelyezte a gallyakat, és mikor készen volt, rálehelt, mire meggyulladtak a fadarabok. Néma csönd ereszkedett a társaságra. Saurát, mint mindig, most is nagyon feszélyezte ez a mély csend – hát még az, hogy érezte, mindenki figyelme rá irányul.

– Én ülök legközelebb a tűzhöz, mégis úgy érzem, igen fagyos a hangulat – jegyezte meg, de nem sikerült megtörnie a jeget. Lemondóan sóhajtott. – Ennél még Sesshoumaru társasága is kellemesebb!... Reméltem, hogy legalább te, Inuyasha kevésbé hidegen fogadsz.

Inuyasha, aki eddig a tűzbe bámult és gondolatban hihetetlen távolságokban járt, most összerezzent a neve hallatán.

– Jaj, nem úgy gondoltam, Saura... – nézett a nőre. – Csak, tudod... elgondolkoztam.

– Micsodán?

– Hogy lehet, hogy alig vagy néhány évvel idősebb, mint amikor utoljára találkoztunk? – erre a kérdésre mindenki kíváncsian kapta fel a fejét. – Úgy értem, te halandó vagy. Akkor meg hogyan lehetséges?

– Hát... ez egy jó kérdés – felelte Saura. – Talán a szerencsés génjeimnek köszönhetem – mosolyodott el.

„_Ez így nem fog menni."_ gondolta Inuyasha. _„Évekkel ezelőtt nem jöttem rá, honnan ered az ereje... és most egy újabb talány Saurával kapcsolatban. Ki lehet valójában a Természet Úrnője?"_

– Beszélgessünk valami másról – javasolta Saura. – Meséljetek magatokról egy kicsit!

Hajnalban Inuyasha ébredt elsőként – és meglátta, amint Saura kelet felé néz, a felkelő Napot figyelve. Úgy tűnt, gondolatban nagyon messze jár. Inuyasha letelepedett mellé.

– Saura, árulj el nekem valamit... – szólította meg a nőt, és mivel semmi reakciót nem váltott ki Saurából, folytatta mondandóját:

– Miért segítettél nekem, mikor kicsi voltam?

Saura sóhajtott egyet, de továbbra is kitartóan bámulta a Napot.

– A mai napig nem értem, hogyan bánhattak veled úgy azok az... – Saura hangja elcsuklott. Úgy látszott, nem találja a megfelelő jelzőt. – ...emberek.

– Még mindig nem válaszoltál.

Saura most Inuyasha szemébe nézett.

– Magadra hagytak és senki sem segített neked. Kitagadtak – idézte fel a fájó emlékeket Saura. – Jól tudom, ez milyen érzés. És nem kívánom senkinek se.

Inuyasha lesütötte a szemét.

– Hé! – szólította meg újra Saura. – Úgy látom, egész jól elboldogultál, miután elváltak útjaink.

– Fogjuk rá – válaszolta kicsit mogorván Inuyasha, de ezzel nem tévesztette meg Saurát.

A nő jobban ismerte őt, mint bárki ezen a világon. Tudta, hogy nem volt könnyű élete a félszellemnek és hogy ezután se lesz egyszerű, a bezárkózásával pedig csupán a fájdalmas emlékeit igyekszik leplezni. Saura békítően elmosolyodott.

– Inuyasha... – kezdte lassan. – Előttem nem kell megjátszanod magad. Olyan vagy nekem, mint a kisöcsém. Nyugodtan elmesélheted, mi bánt.

– Hmm... na persze!

– Inuyasha! – mondta szívből jövő értetlenséggel Saura. – Megváltoztál, de még mindig ismerlek...

– Felébredtek a többiek, menjünk – tért ki a válaszadás elől Inuyasha, azzal visszasétált a táborhelyükre.

Saura gondterhelten sóhajtott, majd ismét elmerült a Nap gyönyörű aranyvörös fényében.

Egyenesen délnek vették az irányt – úgy sejtették, Naraku még mindig valahol arrafelé van. Ha mégse... akkor legalább enyhébbek lesznek az éjszakák, mint azt Miroku meg is jegyezte. Késő délután táboroztak csak le, nem messze egy vízeséstől.

A víz dübörögve zuhant le a magasból, hogy amint leér, azonnal egy természet által kialakított medencében csordogáljon tovább csigalassúsággal. Amíg a fiúk tűzifát gyűjtöttek, addig a többiek lementek a partra, hogy megfürödjenek.

– De jó végre ez a víz! – lazított végre Kagome. – Már napok óta nem volt ilyen nyugtunk!

– Igen – bólintott komolyan Sango. – A fiúk pedig remélhetőleg nem lesznek olyan ostobák, hogy megint leselkednek...

– Szerintem mindkettejük emlékezetében még élénken él a legutóbbi ilyen akciójuk emléke... – nevetett Kagome. – Egész este duzzogtak attól, amit kaptak!

Beszélgettek még egy darabig, aztán felöltöztek és elindultak a tábortűzhöz.

– Te nem jössz? – nézett hátra Kagome.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Saura. – Egy kicsit még maradok. Gondolkodnom kell, de ti csak menjetek, nemsokára én is ott leszek!

– Rendben van – biccentett Sango. – Gyere, Kagome!

Saura, miután magára maradt, odasétált a vízeséshez és a vízfolyam erejével mit sem törődve belépett a zuhatag alá. A víz szabadon ömlött végig rajta. A ruhája teljesen átázott, a haja pedig úgy tűnt, mintha eggyé vált volna a vízzel. Saura becsukta a szemét és csak a belsőjére figyelt. Szüksége volt rá, hogy szabályos időközönként megtisztítsa és megerősítse elméjét, különben könnyen kicsúszhatott az irányítása alól az ereje. A vízesés hangja lassan megnyugtatta őt és kitisztította a fejét. Ilyenkor mindig úgy érezte, teljesen eggyé válik a vízzel.

Már épp indulni készült, mikor valami elkapta hátulról és a vízesés mögötti barlangba rántotta. Saura rémületében felsikoltott, mire egy kéz tapadt a szájára. A barlangban vaksötét volt és őt erős kezek tartották fogságban.

– Most elengedlek – hallott egy kellemes férfihangot. Kellemes lett volna, ha nem épp ilyen helyzetben hallja. – De nem sikoltasz és nem futsz el.

Saura nagy mozdulattal bólintott, hogy megértette és végre kiszabadulhatott fogvatartója markából. Szembefordult vele és egy lépést hátrált.

– Ki vagy te és mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Saura, aztán megérezte. – Te félig szellem vagy. Mutasd magad!

Egy széles mozdulatot tett a karjával, mire apró lángocskák jelentek meg a barlang falán, megannyi apró gyertya jelenlétének illúzióját keltve. Egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi állt előtte.

– Figyeltelek... – kezdte a férfi. – Nagy erőd van... de lehetne még nagyobb is...

– Köszönöm, de ez elég nekem – utasította vissza Saura.

– Akkor szolgálj vele engem! – javasolta a férfi.

– Ugyan mi hasznom lenne nekem abból?

– Már mondtam... óriási hatalmat adnék neked – felelte a férfi, majd még mielőtt Saura tiltakozhatott volna, hozzátette:

– Csak a bolondok ne fogadnák el... a segítségével nem kell elviselned halandó tested törékenységét...

Saura belátta, ez igen csábítóan hangzik. Egy pillanatig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy enged a kísértésnek, de végül megrázta a fejét és kiverte a gondolatot belőle.

– Nem – mondta, talán túlságosan is gyorsan. Ezzel elárulta, mennyire vágyik arra, hogy egy erősebb teste legyen, nem csupán egy halandóé.

– A barátaidnak nem kell megtudnia... – folytatta a férfi. – Sőt, az ellenségeidet is könnyebben legyőzhetnéd... gondold meg...

„_Naraku ellen talán még a saját erőm is kevés lesz... lehet, hogy többet nem adódik ilyen lehetőségem..."_ gondolta magában Saura. Mindent végiggondolva, döntött, és – bár volt valami rossz érzése a félszellemmel kapcsolatban, azt félresöpörte – elfogadta a felajánlott erőt.

– Reméltem, hogy így döntesz – mosolyodott el a férfi, aztán olyan gyorsan, hogy a szem alig tudta követni, a nő vállába mélyítette a körmeit.

– Ááá! – ugrott arrébb Saura. – Ezt meg miért csináltad?

– Vedd le a kezed a válladról és nézd meg!

Saura megnézte a balján esett sérülését. Valami csillámlott ott, de amint jobban szemügyre akarta venni, már be is hegedt a sebe.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte a férfitól. – Csak nem egy ékkőszilánk?

– De, az – bólintott a félszellem. – A nevem Naraku... és mostantól engem szolgálsz!

Saura nem jutott szóhoz a döbbenettől. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba? Átkozta saját naivitását, gyengeségét és halandó mivoltát. Vett egy mély levegőt és körmeit belemélyesztette a bal vállába. De csak fájdalmat okozott magának, habár bőrét meg se tudta sérteni.

Naraku halkan nevetett.

– A körmeid nem elég élesek, és ha netalántán meg is sebeznéd magad, akkor se tudnád kiszedni, mert a sebed azonnal begyógyulna – magyarázta egy démoni mosoly kíséretében. – Csak egy félszellem vagy egy szellem veheti ki onnan...

– Átvertél!

„_Ez nem teljesen igaz. Én is tudom. Nem tett mást, mint amit ígért – hatalmat adott nekem és a testem most már szinte sebezhetetlen."_ emlékeztette magát Saura. _„Én bolond."_

– Tévedés... – figyelmeztette Naraku. – Te árultad el a barátaidat.

„_Pontosan... milyen igaza van..."_

– Hála neked... – morogta Saura.

– Ha jól hallom, már meg is érkeztek – folytatta csevegő hangon Naraku. – Biztosan meghallották a sikításodat, mikor behúztalak a vízfüggöny mögé...

– Tűnjetek innen! – kiáltotta Saura, bár sejtette, hangját elnyeli a lezúduló vízmennyiség dübörgése. Elárulta a barátait...

– Engedj el! Nem kell az ékkőszilánk!

– Ez nem így működik – húzta ravasz félmosolyra a száját Naraku. – Mostantól engem szolgálsz... egészen addig, míg másképp nem döntök.

„_Na, arra aztán várhatok."_ öntötte gondolatokba érzéseit Saura.

Naraku elindult kifelé a barlangból.

– Ne! – kiáltott utána Saura. – Hagyd őket!

Naraku folytatta útját, mintha meg se hallotta volna.

– Állj me... – Saura nem fejezhette be mondandóját.

Tekintete előbb elhomályosult, végül teljesen üressé vált. Úgy követte Narakut, mint valami bábu.

Miután meghallották Saura sikoltását, Inuyasháék azonnal keresni kezdték a lányt.

– Szóval a vízesésnél hagytátok? – kérdezte Inuyasha futás közben.

– Igen – válaszolta Kagome, hangjában némi félelemmel. – Vajon mi történhetett?

– Nem tudom, de van egy olyan érzésem, minél előbb érünk oda, annál előbb megtudjuk – felelte Sango.

Hamar elérkeztek a vízeséshez és a lányok kiabálni kezdték Saura nevét – de hiába: semmi reakciót nem kaptak. Már végigjárták a partot, s éppen a vízesés felé indultak volna, mikor váratlanul szétnyílt a vízfüggöny... s azon keresztül Naraku lépett ki az éjszakába. Egy pillanattal később pedig Saura is megjelent, olyan üres tekintettel, mint Sango öccse szokott, Kohaku.

Folytatása következik...


	5. A döntés

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**5. rész: A döntés**_

– Te féreg, mit tettél vele? – kiabálta Inuyasha, amint meglátta őket.

Naraku gonoszan elvigyorodott, aztán csevegő hangon válaszolt a félszellemnek:

– Nem tettem mást, mint amit kért tőlem... Hatalmat adtam neki.

– Hazudsz! – kiáltotta ismét Inuyasha. – Van elég ereje! Soha nem kért volna a tiédből!

– Mégis megtette – felelte Naraku. – Most pedig engem szolgál hatalmas erejével... Saura, lássuk, mire vagy képes!

Saura üres tekintettel bólintott, aztán felugrott a magasba, s egy pillanat múlva már Inuyashák mellett volt. Kagome hátán ekkor végigfutott a hideg. Koncentrált, miközben Saurára nézett, s azonnal meg is találta az ékkőszilánkot a nő bal vállában. _„Tehát így irányítja őt Naraku. Ismerős módszer..."_

– Inuyasha! – kiáltotta Kagome. – Van egy ékkőszilánk a bal vállában! Naraku azzal irányítja!

– Lám-lám... ennyire kifogytál az ötleteidből, Naraku? – gúnyolódott Inuyasha. – Mert most kiveszem onnan a szilánkot!

– Csak szeretnéd... – morogta Naraku. – Saura!

A nő elugrott Inuyasha elől, s néhány méterrel a társaságtól földet ért. Ekkor lehajolt, s egyik mutatóujját a talajhoz érintette egyetlen pillanat erejéig. De ez is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy repedés induljon el onnan, mindegyik irányba, ahol régi barátai álltak. Ahogy egyre közeledett feléjük a hasadék, egyre szélesebbre nyílt, benne pedig a feneketlen mélység tátongott.

Inuyasha felkapta Kagomét és vele együtt ugrott el a nyílás elől, hogy aztán pár méterrel odébb már biztonságban lehessenek. Sango felugrott az átváltozott Kirara hátára, s Shippou is így tett, aztán elrepültek, s még az utolsó pillanatban kapták el Miroku karját, mielőtt szétnyílt volna alatta a talaj.

– Ez nem jött be, Naraku! – kiáltotta Inuyasha.

– Nem baj – mosolyodott el a férfi. – De ebből is látszott, mekkorára nőtt az ereje...

– Undorító, amit művel... – jegyezte meg Miroku.

– Egyetértek – helyeselt Sango, s azonnal elhajította bumerángját. – Csonttörő!

Naraku épp annyira vette a fáradtságot, hogy a tekintetét a fegyver felé fordítsa, de az már nem érte el célját... Útközben erős vihar kerekedett, s eltérítette útjáról a bumerángot... ami egyenesen Kagome felé tartott. Inuyasha ellökte Kagomét, s vele együtt ő is elesett, így a csonttörő mögöttük fúródott a földbe.

– Most már eleget szórakoztam – jelentette ki Naraku. – Saura, végezz valamelyikükkel... de Inuyashát hagyd meg nekem.

Saura az alatta lévőkre nézett, végül Mirokut szemelte ki. Hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg az eget és a földet; viharfelhők gyülekeztek fölöttük, Saura pedig készen állt, hogy egy végzetes villámcsapással elvegye Miroku életét.

Azonban, még mielőtt lecsaphatott volna, hátulról egy kő találta el. Lepattant róla, egyáltalán nem okozott neki sérülést, viszont feldühödött tőle Saura. Ahogy megfordult, meglátta az elszánt Shippout. Továbbra is üres tekintettel nézett le rá, s arra készült, ezúttal a rókakölyköt veszi célba.

– Azonnal hagyd abba! – hallatszott Kagome éles kiáltása az éjszakában.

Saura felé fordult, s meglátta, hogy egy nyílvesszővel céloz rá. Ügyet sem vetett rá, s előkészült, hogy összpontosítsa erejét, amivel akár mindegyikükkel végezhet.

– Figyelmeztetlek... – kezdte Kagome, de belátta, ezzel most semmi sem ér. – Sajnálom, Inuyasha, de nincs más választásom...

Ezekkel a szavakkal lőtte ki nyilát a lány Saurára. Utóbbi, mielőtt még sikerült volna megidéznie villámcsapását, reptében elkapta a szent nyílvesszőt, s visszafordította, egyenesen Kagoméra irányítva azt. Kagome döbbenten állt, reagálni sem volt ideje, de szerencséjére Inuyasha agya nem bénult le, s ismét elhúzta őt a veszélyből.

– Kösz, Inuyasha... ma már sokadszorra mented meg az életem...

– Ugyan! Semmiség! – legyintett Inuyasha, de már ugrottak is arrébb, mert a villámcsapás feléjük tartott.

Ahol még az imént álltak, most egy sötét, legalább 5 méter átmérőjű lyuk tátongott. Saura üres tekintettel fordult feléjük. Aztán szélsebesen elindult... egyenesen Kagome felé. Hiába állt a lány elé kihúzott karddal Inuyasha, egy hirtelen támadt kivételesen erős szélroham elsodorta őt, messzire Kagométól. Ugyanilyen szélroham repítette el Sangót és Mirokut méterekkel odébb, egy fához dobva őket; mind a ketten eszméletüket vesztették.

Saura pontosan a lány előtt állt meg.

– Kagome! Neee! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, s olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak a lába bírta.

Saura rá se nézett, csak felemelte az egyik kezét, mire Inuyasha felemelkedett a földről, s nemhogy előre nem tudott menni, hanem az erős széltől hátrafelé kezdett haladni.

– Kagomeeee! – kiáltotta ismét, de semmit sem ért vele.

Saura feltartotta a másik kezét, mire ujjbegyei szikrázni kezdtek. Kagome szeme elkerekedett a rémülettől. Sejtette, hogy a nő ismét villámot idéz meg és azt is gyanította, hogy hiába próbálna elmenekülni, Saura követné őt. Aztán már nem is gondolkodott, csak azt tette, amit ösztönei diktáltak: megragadta Saura kezét, s próbálta lehúzni, hogy ne az égbolt felé mutasson vele, hátha így nem tudja megidézni a villámlást.

– Mégis mit képzelsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Naraku. – Azt hiszed, ez segít?

Kagome nem válaszolt. Erősen koncentrált arra, amit csinált. Saura rátekintett, s ekkor a lány is a szemébe nézett. _„Emlékezz! Kérlek!"_ szólt a nőhöz gondolatban. _„Mi a barátaid vagyunk..."_

S ekkor, mindenki meglepetésére fehér fény ölelte körül mindkettejüket. Lassan halványodott csak el, s bontakozott ki a két nőalak. Eközben megszűnt az Inuyashát visszatartó szélvarázs, így a hanyou ismét rohanhatott – egyenesen Kagome és Saura felé. Mikor odaért, döbbenten látta, hogy Kagome épségben van, s a földön térdeplő Saurához hajol.

– Bocsáss meg... – suttogta szipogva a nő. – Elárultalak titeket... bolond voltam...

– Naraku ezt már mással is megtette – felelte Kagome. – Nem a te hibád.

– De igen... nem kellett volna engednem... – rázta meg a fejét Saura, miközben könnycseppek hullottak a földre. – Hála neki, szinte sebezhetetlen vagyok. Csak egy démon vagy félszellem tudja kiszedni belőlem az ékkőszilánkot...

– Itt vagyok – mondta erre Inuyasha. – Én kiszedhetem...

– Te lány... – hallatszott Naraku fenyegető hangja.

Az egyik pillanatban még ott volt a vízesésnél, a következőben pedig Saura mellett termett, megfogta, s a magasba emelkedett vele.

– Hozd vissza azonnal! – kiáltotta Inuyasha.

Naraku egy gúnyos félmosolyt eresztett meg felé. Saurát a karjaiban tartotta, úgy repültek a darazsak közt. A nő szomorú tekintettel nézett rájuk.

– Bocsássatok meg... – suttogta, barátai mégis hallották szavait. – A ti érdeketekben nem maradhatok... bocsássatok meg...

Naraku és Saura egy pillanat alatt eltűntek az éjszakában. Inuyasha még egy darabig bámulta az eget és reménykedett, ez csak egy rossz álom, amiből mindjárt felébred; azonban rá kellett jönnie, tévedett. Ez a valóság. Fáradt sóhajjal csukta be a szemét. _„Ezért Naraku még nagyon megfizet... ezért és a sok gazságért, amit eddig elkövetett ellenünk.."_

– Inuyasha... – szólította meg Kagome.

– Igen? – a fiú kinyitotta szemét. – Tessék, Kagome?

– Miroku és Sango megsérült... – felelte a lány. – Jobb lenne, ha...

– Persze – bólintott Inuyasha, azzal elindult, hogy segítsen barátainak.

Saura némán követte Narakut. A gondolataiba mélyedt; mérges volt a férfira, de ugyanakkor önmagát is hibáztatta, amiért ilyen naiv volt és egy ilyen átlátszó, aljas trükknek bedőlt. A barátai látták a kárát. Jobb lesz, ha egy darabig nem is megy a közelükbe, de ezt sajnos nem ő dönti el...

Naraku palotájában félhomály uralkodott, alig volt benne fellelhető fényforrás. Hiába, akinek a lelke is sötét, az a sötét helyeket kedveli. Saura hátán futkosott a hideg és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, Naraku miféle további terveket szövöget, hogy végezzen Inuyasháékkal.

A végeláthatatlan, hosszú folyosók egyikén összefutottak egy csinos, barna hajú nővel, aki egy legyezőt tartott a kezében. Mikor meglátta Saurát, megvillant a szeme.

– Nocsak... – kezdte. – Látom, sikerrel jártál.

Naraku rideg tekintettel nézett rá.

– Ez nem volt kérdéses, Kagura... és ha már úgyis itt van dolgod, mutasd meg neki az utat a szobájába – mondta a férfi. – Nekem fontosabb dolgaim vannak.

– Hát persze... – morogta halkan Kagura. – Mi vagyok én, talán cseléd?

Még be sem fejezte mondatát, mikor a távolodó Naraku felemelte a bal kezét és összezárta a tenyerét. Kagura a mellkasát szorítva térde esett.

– Ne felejtsd el, Kagura, hol a helyed – tette még hozzá Naraku, azzal kinyitotta a markát és eltűnt a következő sarkon.

Kagura megkönnyebbülve állt föl, mélyeket lélegezve, de a szeme szikrákat szórt a távozó Naraku után.

– Gyere! – vágta oda Saurának, azzal elindult tovább a folyosón.

Saura követte a nőt. Rá akart jönni, Naraku mivel tartja őt sakkban. Mert az látszott, hogy Kagura legszívesebben megszabadulna a férfitól. Miközben a folyosón haladtak, próbálta kitalálni, de nem jutott semmire.

– Tessék – nyitott be az egyik ajtón a nő. – Itt van.

Már ment is volna tovább, de Saura megszólította:

– Kagura... így hívnak, ugye?

– Igen – fordult vissza türelmetlenül a nő. – Mit akarsz?

– Azon gondolkoztam, Naraku téged mivel tart a markában – felelte Saura; s nem is sejtette, milyen tökéletes szavakat használt a helyzet leírására.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – válaszolta keményen Kagura, azzal elsietett.

Saura összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett utána. Megfejti ezt a rejtélyt is, bármibe kerül. _„Túl sok furcsaság történik itt, és gyanítom, hogy még a felét se láttam..."_

A kastélyban eltöltött néhány nap alatt sikerült elsajátítania a módszert, amivel végre nem tévedett el. Előfordult, hogy sokszor órákig bolyongott, mire visszaért a szobájába vagy egyáltalán megtalálta a kertkaput. Az egyik ilyen alkalommal egy kisfiúval futott össze az egyik sarkon. Fiatal kora ellenére mélységes bánat ült a fiú arcán. Saura, mint mindig, most sem állhatta meg, hogy meg ne próbáljon segíteni rajta.

Megkérte a fiút, kísérje őt el a kertbe, ott pedig végre beszélgethettek. A nő hamarosan rájött, hogy beszélgetőtársa Sango öccse – a lány még akkor mesélt neki róla, mikor első este a tűznél vitatták meg Inuyasháékkal Naraku gaztetteit.

Saura döbbenten vette észre, hogy Kohaku szinte semmire sem emlékszik. Ahogy hatodik érzékével megvizsgálta a kisfiút, varázslat nyomait vélte felfedezni. Naraku keze nyomát. Elképedt, hogy lehet valaki ilyen kegyetlen. Kohaku nem emlékezett a családjára, sem arra, mire kényszerítette őt Naraku; azonban egyvalakit képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből: egy lány arcát... a nővéréét.

Ráadásul Saura tudta, Naraku ördögi befolyása a fiúra csak akkor szűnne meg, ha kiszednék az ékkőszilánkot a hátából. De akkor a fiú meghalna...

Ez alatt a pár nap alatt többször is találkozott Kagurával, de nő mindig hűvösen fogadta. Saura márpedig elhatározta, ha törik, ha szakad, rájön, mivel tartja sakkban Naraku a nőt. Ezt végül Kannától tudta meg, Kagura húgától. A megoldás megdöbbentő volt Saura számára.

Mindeközben Inuyasháék azon tanakodtak, mitévők legyenek most.

– Az egyetlen fegyver, amivel legyőzhetnénk Narakut, most őt szolgálja, ráadásul képes ellenünk fordítani – összegezte Miroku.

– Abból, amit elmeséltetek, csak Kagoménak köszönhetjük, hogy még élünk – tette hozzá Sango.

– Ugyan! – legyintett Kagome és elpirult, de azért jólestek neki a dicsérő szavak. – Nem is tudom, mit csináltam.

– Nem? – kérdezte Inuyasha.– Pedig számomra egyértelmű.

Mindannyian kíváncsian néztek rá.

– Mit csinált, Inuyasha? – kérdezte Shippou.

– Megtisztította az ékkövet, amikor Saurához ért – magyarázta a hanyou. – Így egy időre kikerülhetett Naraku hatása alól.

– Hát... logikus – ismerte el Miroku.

– De akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte Sango. – Saura ereje most Narakut szolgálja, és sokkal nagyobb, mint előtte volt. De ő továbbra is a barátunk. Csak úgy segíthetünk rajta, ha kivesszük belőle az ékkőszilánkot.

– Úgy érted, ha kiveszem – emlékeztette őt Inuyasha. – Azt mondta, csak egy szellem vagy egy félszellem képes rá.

– Akkor meg kell keresnünk, hogy legyőzhessük Narakut – mondta Shippou. – Kiszeded az ékkövet, Inuyasha és ő végez Narakuval!

– Ez mind szép és jó, de hogy jutunk el idáig? – tette fel a kérdést Miroku.

Kagome összerezzent, ezt Sango észrevette.

– Valami baj van, Kagome? – érdeklődött a lány.

– Csak állandóan az anyó szavai visszhangzanak a fejemben, mióta hozzáértem Saurához – magyarázta Kagome.

– Pontosan mire gondolsz? – faggatta Miroku.

– Hogy az ereje olyan hatalmas, hogy ha elszabadul, elpusztíthatja az ismert világot – válaszolta lassan a lány. – Belegondolni is szörnyű, hogy most még nagyobb az ereje, hogy az ékkőszilánk benne van. Hogy így mire lehet képes...

– Ismerem Saurát, és soha nem használná rossz célra az erejét – állította Inuyasha. – Naraku már nem sokáig fogja tudni őt irányítani.

– Gondolod? – reménykedett Kagome.

– Tudom – Inuyasha válaszára ismét remény költözött a társaság szívébe... kivéve Inuyasháéba.

Bármennyire is bízott régi barátjában, egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy Naraku ellen tud fordulni, ameddig az ékkőszilánk a testében van. Ha pedig igaz, amit az anyó mondott, Kagome nem alaptalanul aggódik... Saura az egész világra nagyobb veszélyt jelent így, mint valaha. Eddig kordában tudta tartani az erejét, de ez most megnövekedett, és elég egyetlen másodperc, amíg nem koncentrál – végzetes mindannyiuk számára.

– De Naraku vajon hová vihette? – kérdezte Sango. – A palotája már nincs meg... merre keressük?

Inuyasha hirtelen felkapta a fejét és kiszakadt eddigi gondolatainak örvényéből.

– Valaki van itt – jelentette ki, s már fel is pattant ülőhelyéről, kezében a kardjával. Szippantott még egyet, s félreismerhetetlen szag csapta meg az orrát.

– Sesshoumaru...

Folytatása következik...


	6. Szövetségben az erő

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**6. rész: Szövetségben az erő**_

– Te meg mit keresel itt?

– Én is üdvözöllek, öcsém! – válaszolta Sesshoumaru. – Elteheted a kardod, nem harcolni jöttem.

– Hanem? – Inuyashának ötlete sem volt, miért jelent meg bátyja.

– Naraku szaga hozott ide – felelte Sesshoumaru. – Itt járt, ugye?

Kagome bólintott:

– Igen, de már elmenekült.

– A gyáva... – morogta Sesshoumaru, aztán végignézett a társaságon. – Hol van Saura?

– Naraku elrabolta – felelte halkan Inuyasha.

– Micsoda?

– Egy beszennyezett ékkőszilánkkal irányítja – tette hozzá Kagome.

– Ha jól emlékszem, éppen ti mondtátok, hogy Saura képes végezni Narakuval... – kezdte zavarba ejtően nyugodtan Sesshoumaru – és most nála van... Hogy lehettetek ennyire elővigyázatlanok?

– Hé! Sesshoumaru, te nem láttad, mire képes! – ellenkezett Inuyasha.

– Így van – helyeselt Sango. – Rettenetesen megnövekedett az ereje és a teste szinte sebezhetetlen.

– Csak Kagoménak köszönhetjük, hogy még életben vagyunk – fűzte hozzá Miroku.

– Ugyan! – legyintett pironkodva Kagome. – Csapatmunka volt.

– Ez lényegtelen – mondta Sesshoumaru. – Saura hatalma most Narakut szolgálja és nagyobb, mint valaha... nem túl biztató kilátások... de sebaj, így is végzek Narakuval.

– Sesshoumaru... – kezdte Inuyasha. – Nem emlékszel? Csak Saura képes rá!

– Az lány azt állította, hogy az a kísértet azt mondta neki, Saura segítségével legyőzhetitek – válaszolta nyugodtan Sesshoumaru. – De ez rátok vonatkozott. Én egyedül is tudok végezni vele.

– Tényleg úgy gondolod? – kérdezte élesen Kagome.

– Kagome... mi? – hebegett Inuyasha. _„Bolond ez a lány... ilyen hangon beszélni Sesshoumaruval, ráadásul ő halandó és a bátyám..."_

– Naraku közös ellenségetek – jelentette ki határozottan Kagome. – Csak úgy végezhetünk vele, ha összefogunk és együtt szállunk szembe vele! Ahogy Saura mondta!

– Igen... – bólintott Sesshoumaru. – És nézd meg, mi lett vele!

– Ő is harcolni fog Naraku ellen! Tudom – Kagome tekintete megkeményedett. – Valóban nagy ereje van és Naraku egy idő után nem fogja tudni irányítani.

– Ne légy naiv... – legyintett Sesshoumaru. – Saura sosem fog megszabadulni tőle, kivéve persze, ha legyőzöm Narakut.

– Együtt akkor is több esélyünk van, ezt be kell látnod – állította Kagome.

– Ugyan miért kéne? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru. – Nélkületek is jól boldogulok... egy félvér és halandók társasága nélkül.

– Heh... Akkor miért utazol egy halandó társaságában, kedves bátyám? – kérdezte gúnyosan Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nem válaszolt.

– Ha már itt tartunk... – folytatta a hanyou – szerinted Naraku nem tud róla? Könnyedén megzsarolhat vele... talán már tervezgeti is...

– Hogy mit akarsz? – bukott ki a kérdés Saurából. – Ezt nem tehetem meg!

– Dehogynem... – Naraku gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Így parancsolom, hát ez lesz. Menj és tedd meg!

– Nem! – ellenkezett Saura.

Naraku kastélyának egy nagy és sötét termében voltak. Az ajtó be volt zárva, de Kagura, aki épp az imént haladt el a helyiség előtt, meghallotta a veszekedést. _„Bolond ez a nő? Ilyen nyíltan Narakunak ellenszegülni?"_ Viszont kíváncsi volt a beszélgetés kimenetelére, ezért a közelben maradt.

– Nincs választásod... – hallatszott Naraku hangja.

– Hozzám ne érj! – kiáltotta Saura, de már késő volt. Naraku megérintette a homlokát, a nő tekintete pedig ismét olyan üressé vált, mint amikor a vízesésnél a barátai ellen kellett harcolnia.

– Akármekkora hatalmad is van, akkor is csak egy halandó vagy – tette hozzá Naraku. – Ezért képtelen vagy ellenszegülni a parancsomnak... jól mondom, Kagura?

Kagurának a lélegzete is elállt ijedségében, mikor Naraku a nevén szólította. Tehát tudta, hogy hallgatózik. Nincs mit tenni, be kellett mennie a terembe.

– Ha már úgyis hallottad, miről beszéltünk, menj vele – mondta Naraku. – Figyelj rá, mert elég erős a tudata, nehogy kiszabaduljon!

Kagura bólintott.

– Értem... és mi is a feladata?

Kagura örült, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Igaz, nem volt sok kedve egy halandó társaságában utazni, ráadásul még figyelni is őt, mintha valami bébicsősz lenne, mégis jobb volt, mint amire számított Narakutól.

Már mérföldekkel maguk mögött hagyták a kastélyt; együtt repültek Kagura tollán. Saura tekintete még mindig üres volt; nem beszélt, de nem is mozdult. Olyan volt, mint egy kőszobor.

De legbelül forrt benne a düh. Volt azonban egy korlát, amit mindeddig sikertelenül próbált áttörni – Naraku varázslata nem engedte. Koncentrálnia kellett, ha le akarta győzni a varázst, azonban a benne tomboló indulatok ezt nem engedték. Le kellett nyugodnia, csak akkor sikerülhet kitörnie ebből az elme-börtönből. De ha eszébe jutott a feladat, amit Narakutól kapott...

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy tudatában volt, mit tesz és mi történik körülötte. Akkor is így volt, mikor Inuyasháék ellen kellett harcolnia – azonban nem volt ura a saját testének. Olyan volt, mintha valaki más irányítaná és kényszerítené arra, hogy tegye meg, amit soha sem akart. Ez a valaki Naraku volt – de amikor Kagome hozzáért, az ékkő megtisztult és ismét önmaga lehetett. _„Ez hát a megoldás! Az ékkövet meg kell tisztítani! ... De nekem nincs ilyen erőm... egyébként se tudnám használni, hisz Naraku irányít."_

Saura belátta ez így nem fog menni. Engedelmeskednie kell Narakunak. Nem elég erős, hogy ellenálljon a parancsának. _„De hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen... hogy én... én raboljam el Rint? Nem!"_

Utolsó szavát már nem csak gondolta, hanem ki is mondta. Ismét visszanyerte az irányítást a teste fölött. _„Hát mégis sikerült... már csak Kagura a zavaró tényező."_

Kagura meglepődött, mikor Saurának sikerült megtörnie Naraku varázslatát.

– Látod, Naraku csak ennyire tartott engem... – nézett a szemébe Saura. – De nem adom fel olyan könnyen!

– Hát igen... – forgatta a szemeit Kagura. – Pont ezért küldött veled. Számított erre, akár hiszed, akár nem... hé!

Saura leugrott a tollról, s zuhanni kezdett lefelé. Kagura utánakapott, de már nem érte el. Kinyitotta legyezőjét, s parancsolt a szeleknek... Saura kezdett visszafelé emelkedni és közelíteni a tollhoz. Aztán váratlanul elnevette magát.

– Azt hiszed, ilyen könnyen elbírsz velem? Hát nem tudod, ki vagyok? – óvatosan a tollra fújt, s Kagura sebesen távolodni kezdett tőle... azonban a szélboszorkány se volt rest, elterelte a szelek nagy részét, azonban így is jócskán eltávolodott Saurától.

– Ennek semmi értelme! Nem győzhetsz le engem! – kiáltotta oda Kagura.

– Te se engem! – válaszolta Saura, aztán közelebb araszolt. – Mi lenne, ha összefognánk?

– Úgy érted, Naraku ellen? – Kagura meghökkent. Hát ennyire látszik rajta? – Nem szállhatok szembe vele nyíltan, mert ahhoz nem vagyok elég erős...

– De mi ketten... ráadásul akkor Naraku üldözői is mellénk állnának... a barátaim – folytatta Saura.

– Nem élném túl.

– Tudom, Naraku mivel tart fogságban... – Saura hangja mintha eleven szélből lett volna. – Mi segíthetünk... többé nem kellene őt szolgálnod... mindössze annyit kellene tenned, hogy kiveszed belőlem a szilánkot...

Mielőtt Kagura válaszolhatott volna, mérges darazsak tűntek fel körülöttük.

– Fenébe! Követtek minket! – morogta Kagura. – Gyere ide vissza, különben nagyon megkeserülöd!

Saurának nem akarózott visszaülnie a tollra, azonban, ha nem teszi meg, lehet, hogy Naraku mást küld Rin elrablására és az a valaki (vagy valami) nem lesz tekintettel a kislány vagy a többiek épségére. Hiába szabadult meg a varázslat alól, Naraku még mindig rendelkezik fölötte...

– Ti is hallottátok? – torpant meg Miroku.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte Shippou.

– Ezt a hangot... – felelte Miroku. – figyeljétek! Megint hallom!

_Sesshoumaru... mindjárt... siess..._

– Mit jelenthet? – tette fel a kérdést Kagome.

– Ennek semmi értelme – jelentette ki Sango. – Olyan, mintha a szélből jönne...

– Saura... – mondta Inuyasha.

– Tessék? – néztek rá a többiek.

– Figyelmeztetni próbál téged valamire, Sesshoumaru – felelte Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru végül – valamilyen érthetetlen okból – Inuyasháékkal maradt. Ő haladt a csoport élén, s most megfordult.

– Nem tudom, mire... – kezdte, de ekkor a szél újabb hangokat formált körülöttük.

_Rin... siess..._

Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra teljesen megdermedt, mikor megértette, mit jelent a szél üzenete. A következő másodpercben pedig már szélsebesen rohant is – oda, ahol Rint Jyakennel hagyta.

– Inuyasha... siessünk! – mondta Kagome.

– Mi? De hát minek?

– Segítenünk kell neki!

– Sesshoumaru elintézi... hallottad, mit mondott... – húzta meg a vállát Inuyasha. – Ő még Narakuval is elbír.

– Gondolod, hogy Saurával is...?

– Micsoda? – Inuyasha megdöbbenve nézett Kagomére. – Gyerünk! Ti meg mit álldogáltok ott? Siessünk!

„_Sesshoumaru képes arra, hogy bántsa Saurát, ha úgy alakul... de Saura üzent nekünk... talán sikerült kikerülnie valahogy Naraku irányítása alól... akár így, akár úgy, sietnem kell!"_

– Kagome, kapaszkodj erősen!

A lány csak bólintott, mert már most rosszul volt az irdatlan gyors tempótól Inuyasha hátán.

„_Fenébe... még nincs itt... ez így nagyon nem lesz jó..."_ Kagurával a tollon épp a kislány és Jyaken fölött köröztek; a darazsak társaságában.

– Naraku ennyire nem bízik egyikünkben sem, hogy darazsakat küld utánunk? – kérdezte Saura.

– Ne a szád járjon, hanem a lánnyal foglalkozz! – mondta neki Kagura, de aztán még alig hallhatóan hozzátette:

– Undorító rovarok!

„_Hát persze! Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe!"_ Saura arca halványan felderült. Észrevétlenül kell cselekednie, nehogy a darazsak megsejtsék, hogy ő okozta a vihart.

– Mire vársz még? – kérdezte Kagura.

– Tegyél le ott, annál a sziklánál!

– Rendben.

Miközben lefelé haladtak, Saura két kezével belemarkolt a levegőbe, s ezzel elkezdte maga köré gyűjteni a felhőket. A horizonton sötét viharfelhők jelentek meg szinte a semmiből és gyorsan haladtak feléjük. A nő kinyitotta markát, mikor földet értek, s ekkor elindult a zivatar. Kagura gyanakodva nézett rá.

– Mi van? – kérdezte ártatlan szemekkel Saura.

– Te csináltad? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Kagura.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte a nő. – Talán a viharra gondolsz? Dehogy! Már napok óta készülőben volt... nem érezted a levegőben?

„_Dehogynem... de ide csak holnapután kellett volna megérkeznie."_

– Eltűntek – mondta Saura. – Hát, sajnálom, de így nem tehetek semmit se...

– Csak menedéket kerestek a vihar elől – fojtotta belé a szót Kagura. – Nem lehetnek túl messze...

– Sajnálom, de ez nagy terület...

– Majd a darazsak megkeresik – felelte Kagura.

– Azok az ázott izék ott? – érdeklődött Saura, miközben előrefelé mutatott.

Néhány darázs még a levegőben küszködött vizes szárnyaival, de a legtöbb már meg se bírt mozdulni, s a nedves fűben hevert.

– Saura!

– Ne mondd, hogy téged nem zavartak! – nézett Kagura szemébe.

– Ebben az esőben a szagukat se lehet érezni... – morgolódott tovább a szélboszorkány.

– Milyen kár... – mondta Saura, de gondolatban még hozzátette:

„_Remélem, jól elbújtatok és Sesshoumaru hamarosan rátok talál... ennél többet nem tehetek értetek."_ Ekkor azonban hasító fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe – sikítva esett össze. Az eső azonban nem állt el, tovább ömlött, mintha dézsából öntenék; a darazsak szenvedve nyomorogtak a nyirkos fűben, Saura pedig eszméletlenül feküdt Kagura lábainál.

„_Ha Naraku ezt megtudja, nem lesz boldog... de ilyen időben esélyem se lenne megtalálni azt a gyereket. Vissza kell vinnem Saurát a kastélyba."_ Ezekkel a gondolatokkal egy tollat húzott elő a hajából, s egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva már suhantak is a szelek szárnyán Naraku sötét kastélya felé.

Egy sikolyt hozott feléjük a szél.

– Ez Saura – mondta Kagome.

– A közelben van – tette hozzá Inuyasha.

Már bőrig áztak, de a fiú még mindig teljes erőből futott. Aztán egyszer csak elhaladtak Sesshoumaru mellett. Inuyasha lefékezett, Kagome pedig leszállt a hátáról.

– Sesshoumaru, te...

– Várj, Inuyasha – állította meg Kagome keze. – Saura nincs itt. Senki sincs itt rajtunk kívül.

– Mi történt? – fordult Inuyasha a bátyjához.

– Mire ideértem, már senki sem volt itt, de...

– Igen...?

– Saurát és Kagurát láttam elrepülni... de már messze voltak – fejezte be Sesshoumaru.

– A halandó vele volt? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Nem láttam... már messze voltak – felelte bátyja.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – hallatszott egy kislány hangja mögülük.

– Rin? – fordult meg Sesshoumaru. – De... hogyhogy nem találtak meg titeket?

– Kicsoda, Sesshoumaru-sama? – kérdezte a kislány, mikor odaért.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! – sietett elébük Jyaken. – Eleredt az eső, azért kerestünk fedezéket.

– Nahát... egy kislány? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Szerzetes! – bökte meg őt Sango.

– Mi? Jaj, nem úgy gondoltam, Sango...

De Sango már nem figyelt rá. Kagoméval együtt odamentek Rinhez.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezték.

– Igen... ti kik vagytok?

– Hjaj... ez egy hosszú történet, Rin... – kezdte Jyaken.

– Az öcsém és a... barátai – felelte Sesshoumaru.

– Nahát! – csodálkozott Rin.

Folytatása következik...


	7. Ha a vége jó, minden jó I

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**7. rész: Ha a vége jó, minden jó... I.**_

– Ha segítesz, nem kell többé Naraku parancsait teljesítened... – suttogta halkan Saura. – Csak ki kell szedned azt az átkozott ékkőszilánkot a vállamból.

– Naraku azonnal rájönne... – tétovázott Kagura. – Már így is borotvaélen táncolok. Kész csoda, hogy eddig még nem jött rá, mit akarok és mit tettem.

– Ha a döntő pillanatban megteszed, már nem árthat neked – folytatta Saura. – Ezt garantálom... utána már senkinek sem árthat...

Kagura mély hallgatásba burkolózott. Naraku dühös volt – Saura kiszabadult az irányítása alól, ráadásul a tervét is meghiusította. Kagura pedig... ő pedig visszahozta, anélkül, hogy bármit tett volna Rin elrablása érdekében. Mindkettőjüket megbüntette... bár kétségtelenül, Saura járt rosszabbul.

Kagura szívét összeszorította, de nem ölte meg a boszorkányt Naraku. Saurára viszont valami olyan gonosz varázslatot küldött, aminek következtében állandóan hasogatott a feje és megmozdulni is alig tudott. Kagura mellette térdelt, a szobájában.

– Talán megtehetem... – válaszolta végül a szélboszorkány. – De nem ígérhetek semmit.

– Ez nekem elég – suttogta alig hallhatóan Saura.

Aztán behunyta a szemét. Az elmúlt nap eseményei alaposan kifárasztották, ráadásul Naraku gonosz bűbájának köszönhetően egyre kimerültebb lett. Pihennie kellett, hogy új erőre kapjon... csak ne lenne az az erős fejfájása!

– Érzem a levegőben Saura szagát... már nem lehetnek messze – jelentette ki az elől haladó Sesshoumaru.

– Én is érzem – helyeselt az öccse. – Olyan, mintha szándékosan hagyta volna maga után... miközben visszavitték Narakuhoz.

Rint és Shippout Kaede anyónál szállásolták el, de Jyaken velük tartott. Gyorsan haladtak, és csak nagyritkán álltak meg pihenni – mikor a halandók már nem bírták tovább a tempót. Sesshoumaru ilyenkor mindig kicsit távolabb helyezkedett el a többiektől, s távolba révedő tekintetéből semmit se lehetett kiolvasni. De éber volt. Nagyon is. Figyelt minden neszre, szagra, a környezet különféle változásaira.

– Kanna tükre szerint közelednek – nyitott be hozzájuk Naraku. – Készüljetek!

Saura nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Ez az átkozott szellem! Még ki se tudta magát pihenni. Kagura felsegítette, aztán mind a ketten készülődni kezdtek. Végül, mielőtt még kiléptek volna a szoba ajtaján, Saura hozzá fordult:

– Ne felejtsd el, mit mondtam!

Kagura nem felelt, csak bólintott, azzal kitessékelte a halandót az ajtón. Mikor kiléptek a kertbe, már ott várta őket Naraku, oldalán Kannával és Kohakuval. Saura egyetlen démont sem látott a közelben, de érezte a jelenlétüket és tudta, hogy nem lehetnek messze.

– Inuyasháék és Sesshoumaru hamarosan megérkeznek – jelentette ki hűvösen Naraku. – Kagura, te foglald le Inuyashát, hogy ne tudja használni a szélbordát! Saura, te hátráltass mindenkit, akit csak tudsz, az elemek erejével... Kohaku...

– Igen, Naraku? – szólalt meg a kisfiú.

– Te megtámadod Sangót... én pedig majd Sesshoumaruval foglalkozom, már ha egyáltalán eljut odáig... – fejezte be egy ördögi vigyor kíséretében Naraku.

„_Sango... az a lány... akinek nem tudom kiverni a képét a fejemből... vajon ki lehet?"_ gondolkozott magában Kohaku, de nem időzhetett tovább az emlékeinél, mert Kanna megszólalt:

– Itt vannak.

Naraku hozzáért Saura bal vállához, s az ékkőszilánk még jobban bemocskolódott, a nő tekintete pedig ismét elhomályosult, végül pedig teljesen üressé vált.

– Kagura, induljatok! – adta ki a parancsot a férfi.

Egy pillanatba sem telt, s már a kastély területének határán állt a két nő. Naraku darazsai pedig az egész égboltot elhomályosították. Úgy történt, ahogyan a szellem megjósolta: Inuyasháék rohantak feléjük az előttük elterülő erdőből. Kagura kinyitotta legyezőjét, majd egy kecses mozdulat kíséretében óriási szélvihart küldött vendégeik felé.

Bár a jövevények megtorpantak, hamarosan úrrá lettek a szelen, s lassan araszolgatva megindultak ismét feléjük. Kivéve Sesshoumarut – ő csupán egy ártalmatlan széllökésnek érzékelte Kagura előbbi akcióját, s töretlen ütemben haladt továbbra is előre. Saura nyitott tenyerét a talaj felé tartotta, s másodperceken belül földrengés rázta meg a környéket. Inuyasháék talpa alatt megnyílt a föld, s csak kivételesen jó reflexeiknek köszönhetően nem esett bajuk.

– Ez így nem lesz túl jó... – morogta az orra alatt Miroku. – Így még csak a közelébe sem juthatunk Narakunak!

– A magad nevében beszélj – mondta erre Sesshoumaru, azzal felugrott a levegőbe, s egy pillanattal később a két nő mögött ért földet. Aztán feléjük fordult, s farkasszemet nézett velük; pontosabban Kagurával, mert Saura tekintete még mindig üres volt.

Abbamaradt a földrengés, s a Természet Úrnője ezúttal az égre emelte tekintetét... viharfelhők gyülekeztek hihetetlen sebességgel a kastély fölé. Saura mindkét karjával az ég felé nyújtózkodott, aztán néhány másodperc múlva szikrázni kezdtek az ujjbegyei. Egyértelmű volt, mire készül. Sesshoumaru megindult feléje, éppen, mikor a nő szemeiben megvillant valami – valami, ami egy villámhoz volt hasonlatos.

– Sesshoumaru ne! – kiáltotta Kagome. – Ne öld meg!

Sesshoumaru azonban nem lassított, sőt, mérgező karmait is kimeresztette.

A fejében tomboló vihar elnyomott minden hangot Saura elméjében, azonban Kagome kiáltása mégis eljutott hozzá. Ez kellett ahhoz, hogy magához térjen. Egy pillanat alatt kitisztult a tudata, tekintete pedig megkeményedett. Ha már ennyi energiát összegyűjtött, nem pocsékolja el – egyenesen Naraku felé küldi csapásait.

Felemelkedett a levegőbe, mielőtt még Sesshoumaru elérte volna, s arra fordult, amerre Narakut sejtette... egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később pedig ikervillámok csaptak le a kastély udvarába, s hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg a vidéket.

Dermedt csend uralkodott mindenen egy teljes másodpercig. Ez az idő egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt Saura és a többiek számára. Sesshoumaru is feszülten figyelte környezetét; értette, mi történt, a többiek még csak most emésztették a dolgot. Saura elszántan nézett körbe a kastély területén, amire pompás kilátás nyílt, így madártávlatból. Aztán valami megmozdult, annak a helynek a közelében, ahová a villámok lecsaptak.

Saura szeme elkerekedett a félelemtől... elhibázta... Naraku még mindig él... Alighogy ezt végiggondolta, éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe, ugyanolyan, mint ami akkor, mikor legutóbb megtagadta Naraku parancsát. Sikoltva zuhant lefelé húsz méter magasból, a fejét fogva – már nem bírt kontcentrálni... egy hajszálon múlt az is, hogy nem vesztette el megint az eszméletét.

Sesshoumaru pontosan alatt állt, s mikor Saura zuhanni kezdett, felugrott és még a levegőben elkapta. Mikor puhán földet értek, a nő már nem sikított, csak a fejét fogta, de arcán látszott, mekkora kínokat él át. Inuyasháék azonnal odarohantak.

– Saura! – szólította meg Kagome.

– Hagyjatok... – préselte ki a fogai közt a szavakat Saura. – Menjetek... gyorsan! Naraku mindjárt... támad.

– Nem hagyhatunk magadra – vetette ellen Sango.

– Dehogynem... ennél többet úgyse árthat már nekem... menjetek!

A csapat végül aggódva, de otthagyta őt, ahogyan kérte. Saura így végre egy kis levegőhöz juthatott. A feje még eléggé fájt, de már egy fokkal jobb volt. A gondolatai kezdtek lassan kitisztulni.

– Látjátok, mondtam, hogy Saura nem fogja hagyni magát! – jegyezte meg Inuyasha futás közben.

– Persze, tudjuk – hagyta rá Kagome. – De nélküle nem biztos, hogy sikerül végezni Narakuval.

Inuyasha még gyorsabb tempóra váltott. A halandók lemaradtak mögötte, Sesshoumarut azonban még mindig nem érte utol. Bátyját csupán néhány méter választotta el Narakutól; ott pedig megállt.

Kagura már ott állt Naraku mellett, oldalán Kannával. Hamarosan mindenki megérkezett.

– Naraku, most megfizetsz mindenért! – kiáltotta Miroku.

– Jobbat nem tudsz kitalálni? – gúnyolódott a szellem. – Kezd kissé már unalmassá válni ez a szöveg...

Miroku dühös lett, de nem tudott mit felelni.

– Majd én elbánok veled, te... – kezdte Sango, s már indította volna a bumerángját, de Naraku közbevágott:

– No-no Sango... neked mással kedveskedtem – húzta ördögi vigyorra a száját.

Erre a mondatra előlépett a démon háta mögül Sango öccse.

– Kohaku... – suttogta a lány, mikor meglátta a fiút.

Öccse tekintete homályos volt, s mikor Naraku kiadta a parancsot, hogy végezzen nővérével, Kohaku arcán semmi érzelem sem tükröződött. Elindult, hogy segítse Narakut, terve ördögi megvalósításában...

Inuyasha kezében már ott volt a Tessaiga, de a Szélbordát nem tudta előhívni... Kagura nem engedte. Ezt látva Kagome gyorsan reagált, s kilőtt egy nyílvesszőt kettejük közé. Ez már máskor is bevált, s ismét segítette őket.

– Ostobák! – mondta morcosan Kagura, s igyekezett ismét eltéríteni a szeleket, de már túl késő volt.

Inuyasha belevágott a szélbordába... s annak rendje és módja szerint Kanna tükre vissza is verte rá és barátaira a támadást. Inuyasha kétségbeesetten nézett körbe: Kagome és Miroku. Sango odébb harcolt az öccsével, így őket nem érhették el a gyilkos vágások.

– Kagomeeee! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, s azonnal a lány mellett termett, felkapta a karjába, s odébb ugrott vele.

De Mirokut már nem tudta megmenteni... szomorúan nézett körbe, mikor nagy megdöbbenésére azt látta, hogy egy fehér villanás éri el Mirokut, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy a Szélborda megsebezte volna az ifjú szerzetest, aztán néhány méterrel odébb feltűnik Miroku és Sesshoumaru. Ha nem a saját szemével látta volna, Inuyasha nem hitte volna el, hogy ez igaz lehet. A bátyja megmentett egy halandót... igaz, Rint is, nade akkor is... Sesshoumaru azért mégiscsak Sesshoumaru!

– Meglepődtetek? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Naraku. – Pedig számíthattatok volna rá, már egyszer beugrottatok a trükknek! Nem hittem volna, hogy újra belesétáltok a csapdámba! – kacarászott gúnyosan a démon.

– Te magad nem támadsz... nem is védekezel... szánalmas vagy, Naraku – jelentette ki jéghideg hangon Sesshoumaru, s felugrott a levegőbe, hogy ellenségével szembe érjen földet.

Ebben a pillanatban pedig megérkezett Naraku több száz szellemet magába foglaló serege. Míg Sango Kohaku csapásai elől ugrott el és védte ki őket, vigyázva, nehogy kárt tegyen öccsében, addig Mirokut és Kagomét a szellemsereg foglalta le, ráadásul a darazsak miatt a szerzetes nem tudta használni az örvényt. Inuyasha pedig hiába próbált áttörni a démonok hadán, bátyjához és Narakuhoz, nagyon lassan haladhatott csak előre. Túl gyorsan támadtak a szellemek ahhoz, hogy elő tudja hozni a szélbordát. Sesshoumaru pedig Narakura támadt – míg Kagura távolabb húzódott és kíváncsian figyelte az eseményeket. Húga, Kanna eltűnt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el.

Miroku nem látott más kiutat, minthogy használja a kezén tátongó lyuk erejét, dacára annak, hogy gyilkos mérgű darazsak hemzsegtek mindenütt. Kagome kifogyott a nyilakból, s észrevette, mire készül a szerzetes.

– Miroku ne tedd! – kiáltotta, s már rohant is feléje.

De elkésett. A fiú levette a gyöngysort a karjáról, s elkiáltotta magát:

– Indulj, szél!

Kagome megtorpant. Mögötte állt, így nem eshetett baja. De Mirokut meg fogják ölni Naraku mérges darazsai, ha nem tesz valamit azonnal – sajnos azonban nem volt semmi ötlete, mivel segíthetne a szerzetesnek. Miroku tenyere beszippantott rengeteg démont, de a fiú már nem bírta tovább. Elállította a szelet és térdre rogyott. Kagome odafutott hozzá.

– Miroku, nem kellett volna...

– Már mindegy – válaszolta a szerzetes. – Én már nem tehetek többet.

– Ne mondj ilyeneket! – szólt Kagome. – Biztos találunk rá ellenszert, mint a múltkor is...

– Nincs rá idő, Naraku megöl mindenkit! – állította Miroku.

Amint Sesshoumaru támadásba lendült, Naraku minden erejét a harcra összpontosította; szüksége is volt rá, különben elég volt egyetlen apró hibát vétenie, amely végzetesnek bizonyul a számára.

Saura fejfájása egyik pillanatról a másikra múlt el, olyan gyorsan, mint amilyen gyorsan jött. Még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig feküdt a füvön, mélyeket lélegezve, aztán óvatosan felállt, s kinyújtózott. Még egy másodperces, s mivel nem történt semmi, a fejfájása sem jött vissza, irtózatos irammal rohanni kezdett a küzdők felé...

Hála Miroku önfeláldozó akciójának, annyira megtisztult a levegő, hogy Inuyasha képes volt előhozni a szélbordát. Egyetlen csapására az összes démon megsemmisült körülöttük, s végre szabad utat kapott Narakuhoz.

Sesshoumaru már előrántotta halálos kardját, Toukijint, s azzal támadta Narakut. Ellenfele azonban minden csapása elől sikeresen elmenekült. Inuyasha bátyját kezdte idegesíteni, hogy nem tud sérülést okozni a démonnak, de ezt nem mutatta... meg is lett az eredménye, a következő pillanatban egy ügyes csellel sikerült megsebeznie Naraku bal karját.

Kagura lélegzete elállt. Úgy érezte, lelassul körülötte az idő... ha valahogyan Naraku elveszíteni a bal karját, akkor ő végre szabad lehetne. Úgy állt ott a szélboszorkány, mintha márványszobor lenne. _„Sesshoumaru erős... de vajon eléggé, ahhoz, hogy megölje Narakut?"_ tette fel magában a kérdést Kagura.

Ekkor bukkant fel Inuyasha, kezében a Tessaigával. Meglátta ismét a szélbordát, s lecsapott vele Narakura. Csakhogy a bátyja is ott volt. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült félreugrania, csakúgy, mint Narakunak.

– Kösz, öcsi – vetette oda Sesshoumaru. – Majdnem sikerült engem is megölnöd.

– Rám számíthatsz! – morogta Inuyasha, s ismét Narakura támadt, de fegyverét ezúttal félretolta a Toukijin. – Mit művelsz? – kiáltotta a bátyjának. – Talán elment az eszed?

– Én ölöm meg Narakut – válaszolta higgadtan Sesshoumaru.

– Ez már nevetséges – mosolyodott el Naraku. Látszott, hogy jól szórakozik.

– Ne vigyorogj, letörlöm a képedről azt az ostoba fintort! – kiabálta Inuyasha, s ismét támadásba lendült.

Bátyja azonban előbb ért oda, így mind a kettőjüknek sikerült megsebesítenie Narakut. A démon érezte, hogy ennek már a fele sem tréfa. Most kell végeznie velük, vagy megint elmenekül... az utóbbi megoldás tűnt jobbnak. Ketten túl erősek...

– Kagura! – hallatszott egy kiáltás a hátuk mögül, s Saura ugrott fel a levegőbe.

Folytatása következik...


	8. Ha a vége jó, minden jó II

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**8. rész: Ha a vége jó, minden jó... II.**_

– Kagura! – hallatszott egy kiáltás, s Saura ugrott fel a levegőbe.

A szélboszorkány odakapta tekintetét – Saura mélyen a szemébe nézett, mintha üzenni akart volna valamit neki. _„Itt az idő, döntenem kell."_ gondolta magában Kagura. Végiggondolta, mit is készül tenni, s hogy mik lehetnek a következményei, ha sikertelenül járnak, de a szíve mélyén már rég eldöntötte, mit tesz. Viszonozta Saura tekintetét, s bólintott. Ez lesz az egyetlen lehetősége...

Kagura felemelte legyezőjét, a következő pillanatban pedig szélpengék jelentek meg, melyek egyenesen Saura felé tartottak.

– Saura, vigyázz! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, s már ugrott is volna, ha a nő nem mutat felé egyik tenyerével; a féldémon ugyanis ekkor úgy érezte, tömegének több százsorosával esik vissza a talajra.

– Ne avatkozz közbe! – szólalt meg Saura, s hagyta, hogy a szélpengék elérjék.

Az egyiknek sikerült felhasítania a bal vállát, s ezáltal megszabadult a szennyezett ékkőszilánktól is. De a többi szélpenge még felé tartott – ám elég volt egy kecses kézmozdulat, s úgy tűntek el a semmiben, mintha nem is léteztek volna. Kagura döbbenten látta, hogy mekkora ereje van Saurának még így is, az ékkőszilánk nélkül.

– Az ékkőszilánk kiesett! – állapította meg Miroku.

– Ne beszélj! – figyelmeztette Kagome. – Tartogasd az erődet! – aggódott Mirokuért, de ő is észrevette, hogy az ékkőszilánk már nincsen Saura vállában.

Eközben Sango elkeseredett harcot vívott öccsével. Kohaku szüntelenül támadt, Naraku irányításának alávetve. Nővére pedig rendre kitért a csapásai elől, de egyre fáradt. _„Hamarosan már arra sem lesz erőm, hogy elugorjak a fegyvere elől."_ gondolta Sango, s támadásba lendült. Nem állt szándékában megsebesítenie az öccsét, de valahogy ki kellett őt is fárasztania, hiszen rajta még nem mutatkoztak a fáradság jelei. Sango keserű ízt érzett a szájában. _„Ezt már nem bírom sokáig..."_

– Naraku, küzdj meg velem! Végre szabad vagyok! – kiáltotta a levegőben Saura, aztán villámgyorsan leereszkedett a démonnal szemben.

– Nem árthatsz nekem! – mondta magabiztosan Naraku.

– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét csípőre tett kézzel Saura. – Pedig elraboltál, ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy az öregasszony szavait elhitted.

Naraku meghökkent. Ez a nő átlátott rajta. De már nem sokáig teheti ezt meg, mert azonnal végez vele! A démon támadásba lendült, de Saura kitért előle.

– Én vagyok a Természet Úrnője, engem nem győzhetsz le! – állította Saura, s ezúttal ő támadta a démont.

Naraku, miközben kitért, megsebesítette Saurát.

– Ha ennyi minden, amit tudsz, akkor ez édeskevés lesz ahhoz, hogy legyőzz! – heccelte Naraku.

Saura feldühödött. Tudta, hogy ez nagyon veszélyes. Uralkodnia kellett az érzelmein, különben kicsúszhatott az irányítás a keze alól. De pillanatnyilag ez nem érdekelte; csupán egy dologra figyelt: hogy minél gyorsabban végezzen Narakuval.

Sesshoumaru és Inuyasha is támadni próbálták Narakut, de Saura egy legyintéssel méterekkel messzebb küldte őket – még a Nagy Sesshoumarut is! A fenekükön értek földet, nem messze onnan, ahol Kagome volt Mirokuval.

– Hát ez így nem lesz jó... – morogta Inuyasha.

– Emlékezz, mit mondott az anyó! – figyelmeztette Kagome. – Csak Saura segítségével győzhetjük őt le!

– De valami olyasmit is említettél, hogy ha elszabadul az ereje, akkor – kezdte Sesshoumaru, de öccse nem hagyta befejezni mondandóját:

– Csak nem félsz, drága bátyám? – mosolygott gúnyosan.

Sesshoumaru válaszra sem méltatta Inuyashát, csak dühösen megvillantotta a szemei.

– Most nincs itt az ideje, hogy egymást öldössétek! – mondta gyorsan Kagome, mielőtt elfajult volna a helyzet. – Naraku a közös ellenségetek! Öljétek meg őt!

– De ha egyszer Saura nem hagyja, hogy segítsünk neki? – kérdezte Inuyasha.

– Hát... – Kagome tanácstalanul nézett maga elé.

Sango hihetetlenül fáradtnak érezte magát. Több sebből vérzett és úgy érezte, már nem bírja tovább. Feltápászkodott, a bumerángjára támaszkodva, de eldöntötte, már nem védekezik. Már arra sincsen ereje... Semmi mást nem akart jobban, mint az öccsével együtt lenni újra boldogságban és békében. Naraku ördögi tervének köszönhetően úgy érezte, a lelke ismét megtört – mind annyiszor, ha az öccsével kellett harcolnia.

Kohaku kényelmesen sétált felé, kezében halálos fegyverével, aminek mára már mestere lett. Sango arcáról egy könnycsepp gördült le. Nem saját magát siratta, hanem öccsét, és hogy képtelen segíteni neki kiszabadulni Naraku irányítása alól... még az emlékei sem voltak meg az öccsének. Belegondolni sem mert, mit élhetett át a fiú.

– Kohaku! – suttogta elhaló hangon Sango, s kinyújtotta felé a kezét.

Valahonnan távolról Saura kiáltása hallatszott, de a lány nem értette, mit mond. Nem is érdekelte – az egyetlen, akire most gondolni tudott, az az öccse volt.

A fiú megdermedt egy pillanatra, aztán a következő másodpercben kitisztult a tekintete. Olyan volt, mintha egy rossz álomból ébredne föl. _„Ez az a lány... akinek nem tudom kiverni az arcát a fejemből..."_ gondolta Kohaku. Még egy hosszú pillanatig nézte a lányt, aztán leeresztette fegyverét, s lesütötte a szemeit.

– Kohaku! – mondta ismét Sango, s közelebb lépett öccséhez.

A fiú szomorúan állt előtte, Sango pedig odament hozzá és átölelte.

– Jaj, öcsikém, annyira hiányoztál! – zokogott Sango.

Kohaku nem válaszolt, s nem is nézett nővére szemébe. Végül mégis megszólalt:

– Nem emlékszem semmire... – mondta lassan. – Kivéve... a te arcodra.

– Ó, Kohaku! – mosolyodott el halványan Sango, s lehajolt az öccséhez.

A fiú végre a szemébe nézett.

– Látom, sikerült felbosszantanom... – jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Naraku.

– Az neked csak rossz! – vágta rá Saura, s megint támadott.

A nemrégiben megidézett viharfelhők most ha lehet, még jobban összetömörültek, sőt, még újabbak is érkeztek. A távolban villám csapott le, s mennydörgés rázta meg a közelben lévők fülét. A villámok szüntelenül hasították az égboltot, a kastély melletti erdőben pedig már több fa is meggyulladt tőlük. A hirtelen támadt szélvihar feléjük hozta a füstöt – eső azonban nem esett.

A küzdő felek alatt megremegett a föld, aztán szétnyílt a talaj. Saurának sikerült meglöknie Narakut, a démon mégsem zuhant bele a szakadékba.

– Ostoba! – mondta megvetően. – Azt hiszed, így legyőzhetsz?

Saura nem válaszolt. _„Akár le tudom győzni, akár nem, egy ígéretet be kell váltanom..."_ gondolta szilárdan, s Kagura jutott az eszébe. Saura már nem tűnt halandónak... a körmei helyén élő lángból tűzkarmok jelentek meg, s azzal támadt Narakunak. Terve bevált: sikerült tőből levágnia a férfi bal karját.

Naraku felszisszent fájdalmában, de azonnal növesztett egy új kart a helyébe.

– Azt hiszed, hogy nekem, akiben több száz szellem lakozik, ez a kis semmiség hátráltathat? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Saura nem válaszolt, csak gonoszan elvigyorodott. _„Még mindig nem jött rá... a szerencsétlen!"_ magában mosolygott. Nemsokára sikerül beváltania ígéretét. Naraku nem tudta mire vélni a nő arckifejezését, de mikor meglátta, mire készül, eszébe jutott Kagura árulása is, s végre megtalálta az összefüggést, amit keresett – azonban már elkésett. Saura beledobta Naraku bal karját a tátongó hasadékba, s azonnal be is zárta azt.

– Ezért még megfizetsz! – hallatszott Naraku fenyegető hangja.

Már majdnem elérte a nőt, mikor egy nyílvessző suhant el közvetlenül előtte, s Saura és közte fúródott bele a földbe. Oldalra tekintett; Kagome kilőtt egy nyílvesszőt, melyet az előbb húzott ki egy élettelen démon testéből. De ez volt a legutolsó fegyvere.

Naraku feléje indult, de Inuyasha Kagome elé állt, kezében a Tessaigával.

– Hozzá ne merj érni Kagoméhoz! – kiáltotta oda neki.

„_Vissza kell fognom magam és irányítanom az erőmet, különben elpusztítok mindent... de így viszont nem tudom legyőzni Narakut!"_ gondolta dühösen Saura.

– Tűnjetek innen! – kiáltotta túl a távolban zengő mennydörgés hangját Saura, s elkezdett Naraku felé rohanni.

„_Nem úgy tűnik, mint aki meg akar idézni valamit... mondjuk egy villámcsapást. De akkor meg miért fut felém? Mit akarhat ez a nő?"_ tanakodott magában a démon. Aztán meglátta Saura tekintetében azt, amitől még ő is tartott. Már tudta, mire készül a nő, de a félelemtől ledermedve állt ott – csak késve ocsúdott fel meglepettségétől.

Saura minden erejével azon volt, hogy minél közelebb érjen Narakuhoz, s érezte, hogy a többiek tényleg messzebb húzódnak. De amire most készül, lehet, hogy még így sem lesznek biztonságban. Mikor már alig választotta el pár méter Narakutól, elszántan felkiáltott, s engedte, hogy testében szabadon áramoljanak az elemek erői.

Tudta, ő maga biztos nem éli túl, de legalább Naraku sem. Nem hagyhatta, hogy tovább kínozza a barátait. Mélyen Naraku szemébe nézett – ugyanaz csillant meg Saura szemében, mint amikor Naraku megijedt tőle – elszánt volt, mint még soha. Tudta, akár sikerrel jár, akár nem, az ő útja itt végleg befejeződik.

„_Ez a nő még a haláltól sem riad vissza, hogy elpusztítson!"_ gondolta döbbenten Naraku, de még éppen idejében tért magához ámulatából, hogy messzebb ugorjon – azonban Saura erejét még így is jócskán megérezte.

– Nem menekülsz! – kiáltotta Saura, érezve a természet hatalmas erejét, mely most mind benne összpontosult.

Minden erejét Narakura koncentrálta, s a legkisebb erő-morzsáját is felhasználta, hogy elpusztítsa a démont. Hatalmas, vakító, fehér fény árasztotta el először Saurát, majd kiterjedt a nő környezetére is.

– Meneküljünk! – kiáltotta Kagome. – Inuyasha, segíts elvinni Mirokut!

Inuyasha és Kagome Mirokut támogatva rohanni kezdtek Sangóék felé, ahogy csak bírtak. Sesshoumaru még mindig ugyanott állt, de a fehér kupola, mely körülvette Saurát és immár Narakut is, egyre csak terjedt. Hamarosan el fogja érni, ha nem tűnik el onnan.

Sesshoumaru még a megfutamodás gondolatától is irtózott, de be kellett látnia, ezúttal az az egyetlen esélye, ha arrébb megy. Majdnem elérte a fehér búra, mikor felugrott a levegőbe, s Inuyasháék mellett ért földet... a fehér fény terjeszkedése azonban még mindig nem ért véget. Egyre közelebb ért hozzájuk...

– Ez az én ajándékom Neked, Naraku! – kiáltotta Saura, s kiengedte az erejét, egyenesen Narakura irányítva azt.

Valahonnan a szél Kagome kiáltását sodorta felé. A lány irányába tekintett, s látta, hogy már vészesen közel került barátaihoz a pusztító fény. Nem hagyhatta, hogy miatta haljanak meg.

– Nem! – sikoltotta, s kinyújtotta a karját feléjük.

Éppen az utolsó pillanatban állította meg a fényt, mielőtt az elérte volna a menekülőket. De ezzel kockára tette, hogy Narakut elpusztítsa. A démon kitért a koncentrált támadás elől, azonban még mindig túl közel volt hozzá és túl mélyen volt a fénykupola belsejében. Érezte, ahogy iszonyatos erők húzzák több ezer felé a testét és minden porcikája irdatlanul fájt.

Felkiáltott, de még mielőtt teljesen feladta volna az ellenállást ezzel a nagy és hatalmas erővel, hirtelen megszűnt minden kínzó érzése. A fénybúra egy pillanat alatt eltűnt. Látta maga mellett nem messze Saurát térdre rogyva, a barátai felé tekintve és a kezét feléjük tartva.

– Nem... – suttogta alig hallhatóan a nő. – Ti ne...

Ennyit tudott mondani, aztán összeesett. Naraku fülelt, de már nem hallotta a szívverését. _„Meghalt... de azért alaposan legyengített, Sesshoumaru és Inuyasháék pedig ide tartanak... ideje eltűnnöm."_ gondolta végig higgadtan Naraku, azzal felemelkedett a levegőbe, s egy szellemet parancsolt magához.

– Saura! – kiáltotta Inuyasha.

Kagome szóhoz sem jutott, csak állt ott döbbenten, mint egy szobor. Miroku a földön feküdt és nagyon izzadt. Az arcára is kiültek fájdalmai, melyeket a darazsak mérge okozott neki. Sango a közelükben volt, átkarolta testvérét, de ő is letaglózva állt az események előtt. Ahogy Kagoménak, még neki sem sikerült tudatosítania magában, mit is jelent ez. Úgy érezte, elszállt minden reményük, de nem akarta tudomásul venni... és azt sem, hogy megint elvesztettek egy barátot, valakit, aki közel állt hozzájuk, mindezt Narakunak köszönhetően... aki természetesen ismét elmenekült.

Ahogy állt ott, gondolataiba merülve, észre sem vette, hogy egy szellem közelít feléjük; csak mikor már késő volt. A démon magával ragadta az öccsét.

– Kohaku! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Sango. – Ne!

Kagome megrezzent ezt hallva. Gyorsan hátrafordult, de már csak a magában zokogó Sangót látta, Kohakut sehol.

„_Szegény Sango... már úgy tűnt, visszakaphatja az öccsét, de Naraku ismét elrabolta tőle... ráadásul megint megszökött és... Saura pedig... Saura..."_ Kagome még gondolatban sem tudta végigmondani, annyira fájtak neki a történtek. Belőle is kitört a zokogás. _„Miért ilyen igazságtalan minden?"_ kérdezte magától elkeseredve.

Sesshoumaru arcán nem látszott semmi, de kisvártatva követte öccsét. Hamar odaért Inuyashához, aki kezében tartotta Saura élettelen testét. Inuyasha arcáról egy könnycsepp gördült le, de gyorsan letörölte, nehogy észrevegye a bátyja. Már csak az hiányzik neki, hogy ő is tegyen rá egy még egy lapáttal. De Sesshoumaru nem mutatta, hogy észrevette volna, mit csinál az öccse. Gondolatban meghozta a döntését. Hátha a Tensaiga még megmentheti...

– Állj félre, öcsi – mondta, s előhúzta apjától örökölt kardját.

Inuyasha értetlenül nézett rá, aztán, mikor meglátta, mire készül a bátyja, bólintott és letette a földre Saura testét, aztán arrébb lépett. Sesshoumaru felemelte a kardot, s összehúzta szemeit, úgy fürkészte az alvilág küldötteit. Azonban egyet sem látott. Meglepődött. Az öccse észrevette ezt.

– Mi a baj? – érdeklődött Inuyasha.

– Nem látom őket... – mormogta Sesshoumaru. – Nem értem...

Ekkor elakadt a szava attól, amit látott. Saura teste hirtelen megváltozott... ahol az előbb még az élettelen teste feküdt, most gyönyörű, rózsaszín lótuszvirágok virítottak a fűben. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal smaragdzöld fű nőtt be mindent körülöttük, s egyre csak terjedt, a szélrózsa minden irányában.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Inuyasha.

– Ez Saura utolsó ajándéka nekünk – szólalt meg mellette Miroku.

– Miroku? – nézett barátjára Inuyasha. A szerzetes arca még eléggé fehér volt, de látszott, hogy már kezd visszatérni belé az élet. – Jól vagy?

A fiú bólintott.

– Saura megtisztította a környéket minden gonoszságtól és méregtől... – magyarázta Miroku. – Nézd, már az erdő sem ég! – mutatott a fák felé.

Inuyasha odanézett, és valóban, már nem lehetett füstszagot érezni a levegőben. Lassan eleredt az eső... friss, üde, nyári záport hozott feléjük az enyhe szél. Minden nagyon csendesnek és nagyon szépnek tűnt... Keserédes boldogság volt ez. Keményen megfizették az árát – mindannyian.

Vége

_Narakut még mindig nem sikerült legyőzniük, így a történet folytatódik, de ez a fejezete ezennel lezárult._


	9. Epilógus

_**A Természet Úrnője**_

_**9. rész: Epilógus**_

Inuyasháék egy darabig szüneteltették az ékkőkeresést, időre volt szükségük. Saura ékkőszilánkját nem vitte el Naraku, így az az övék lett, s Kagome, miután hozzátette a többihez, visszament a saját világába. Próbálta feldolgozni az elmúlt napokban történteket, s erre a tanulási mánia tökéletes gyógyír volt. Azonban esténként, miközben várta, hogy álom jöjjön a szemére, önkéntelenül is eszébe jutottak a fájó emlékképek.

Sango gyászolta Saurát, de még jobban fájt neki, hogy Naraku továbbra is az uralma alatt tartja Kohakut és öccsének fogalma sincs róla, ki ő. Miroku gyorsan felépült, de látszott rajta, hogy őt is megviselték a történtek. Sangót például anélkül vigasztalta többször is, hogy fogdosta volna – és látszott rajta, hogy őszintén szeretne segíteni rajta.

Inuyasha nem mutatta (talán kevésbé volt morcos, mint máskor), de neki fájt talán a legjobban Saura elvesztése. Hiszen ő olyan volt neki, mintha a nővére lenne! Bánta, hogy nem tudtak többet beszélni, de remélte, hogy akad a nővel kapcsolatos tikok, aminek segítségével talán egyszer újra találkozhatnának. Talán... Mindenesetre Narakut nem fogja kímélni, főleg nem ezek után.

Sesshoumaru visszament velük Kaede kunyhójához, Rinért, aztán elindultak – hogy végre minél messzebb lehessen az öccsétől. El kellett gondolkodnia a történteken. _„Saura majdnem megölte Narakut... de az utolsó pillanatban, mikor már ott állt a győzelem kapujában, mégis meggondolta magát. Vajon miért? ... Talán... mintha minket féltett volna az erejétől. Inuyasháékat és engem... sosem fogom megérteni a halandókat!"_ sóhajtott fel gondterhelten a Nagy Sesshoumaru.

Kagura egy tollon repült, messze, délre – pontosan az ellenkező irányba, mint amerre látta Narakut elmenekülni. Végre szabad lehetett! Hála Saurának, Naraku már nem kínozhatja többé, megszabadult tőle! _„Az a nő betartotta az ígéretét... nem gondoltam volna, hogy tényleg megteszi, de sikerült neki."_ Kagura gondolataiba mélyedve repült a csöndes éjszakában. Nem akart öngyilkos lenni, de egyvalamit szilárdan elhatározott: _„Saura, ígérem, a halálod nem volt hiábavaló... Naraku az ellenségünk... és ahogy tudom, akadályozni fogom tervei végrehajtásában..."_


End file.
